Sleeping Beauty
by Tyi-Maxwell
Summary: Draco is given an odd choice from an unlikely creature.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: If you have not noticed I am just slightly obsessed with Harry Potter Twilight crossovers. My aim is to be original and to not do the same thing everyone else has done. In light of that this fic will be an Draco and Edward pairing which is one that I haven't come across very often. WARNING: This fic will be dark I love Myers but I prefer my vampire's to be a bit more of the Rice variety so be prepared for a very dark and vampiery Edward. Enjoy as always read and review! My other fic's are receiving just as much attention so not to worry updates will be coming soon.

Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

His world had become fractured light almost as if someone had broken the sky or worse yet shattered the sun. It had been going on like this for days getting worse and worse until it got to the point that Draco could no longer deny that there was something terribly wrong with his world. Nothing looked like it should. Draco stared at a lotus flower that seemed to be melting, the whole thing was coming undone. He reached out to touch the purple petals and the color seemed to reach out and grab him. He screamed knowing suddenly that he wouldn't have to worry about his pride.

There was no one here to hear him scream. The purple spread until it covered his whole body and Draco screamed ceaselessly realizing that he was trapped in an illusion spell. It took days for the spell to finally break and when Draco opened his eyes he had to close them again at once. The light in the room was dull at best but it was too bright for his weak eyes which evidently hadn't looked upon real light for quite some time. He opened his eyes slowly and carefully a small fraction at a time. There was a dull ache behind his eyes which would probably morph into a raging migraine given time but he needed to get his bearings.

His body felt weak when he tried to lift his arms but he managed to sit up slowly. A quick glance around the room revealed nothing he recognized until his eyes landed on a white dragon crusted with tiny diamonds. This was his house, this was Malfoy Manor. Emerald eyes flashed before his mind and he grabbed at the sides of his head to try and stop the pain. He wretched but it was nothing but bile, it vanished before it hit the floor, courtesy of the manors many house elves. He pushed the flashing eyes back into his mind and wiped the few escaped tears from his face. The world tilted dangerously but only because he had tilted, his body gave out and he was on the soft bed once more.

He had vowed he would never come back here. This Manor was a prison of the grandest design. Despite only just waking up he was exhausted; Draco closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness. An undetermined amount of time passed before Draco was awoken by the sound of footsteps. He had the sense not to move he felt a potion go down his throat and then another. The first was a simple nutrient potion and the second was a mass building potion which explained why he wasn't skeletal. Shortly after that he felt his limbs being pulled and stretched and then the magic was gone. There was a pop signaling that the house elf had left but there was still a presence in the room. There was a rustling of paper and then a delicate clearing of someones throat.

"Chapter 12: The Escape. The prince came back to the bottom of the tower each night and called to his love, but she remained unmoving on her bed unable to hear him. The witch had placed her under a terrible spell from which she would never wake. The entrance to the tower was covered in thrones and guarded by dragons but the prince was determined to save his love. He left and traveled back to his castle to gather all his strongest men. They left the next night and together breached the entrance to the tower; within moments two of the princes finest men were dead but the dragon's were slayed."

Draco knew this story, it had been his favorite as a child, his mother must have read it to him over a hundred times. The prince would save the sleeping princess and they would live happily ever after. It was perfect, it was magic, it was a lie. Draco opened his eyes and his mothers voice stopped at once. He stared at his mother who was still the height of beauty and elegance even with streaks of grey in her ice blond hair. Her eyes were now showing signs of age and her mouth was accented with laugh lines or more accurately frown lines, but this only added to everything that was Narcissa.

"Mother."

There was no change in her expression for a moment and then she smiled carefully. She went back to Sleeping Beauty, and finished the chapter. This one was his favorite after all. He closed his eyes and listened to the cool tones of Narcissa's voice. She kissed his forehead before leaving and whispered into his ear.

"You must not let anyone else know you have awoken sleeping beauty. Try to remember what happened even if its painful."

Then she was gone and Draco was left to wonder once more how he ended up back in the Manor he hated more then anything save Voldermort. Heavy curtains were drawn over the windows and only very dull and muted light could make its way into the room. Everything was in order, the pajamas he wore were fresh and crisp. Think Draco! Why are you here? There was something in the back of his mind that was sharp and painful. Green eyes lighting like fire and then going out just like that...Harry.

"Draco I don't want to argue with you!"

Count to three, no try ten, maybe twenty. There Draco had calmed himself enough not to yell back at the stupid boy.

"I'm not arguing with you Harry. I'm coming and that's it. You can't stop me."

Harry sighed and turned back around with an unreadable expression in his eyes. He walked towards Draco with his eyes pinning him in place and then he was kissing him desperately and Draco couldn't resist. Harry consumed him and Draco caved in freely, greedily, in fact, he tried to consume Harry to. They fell asleep with there hearts beating loudly and in the morning they awoke to a brilliant September sun. Harry got ready in silence and Draco did as well. The house was small, but it was home and Draco loved its four walls more then anything else. Harry set the pan in the fire and got started on breakfast. It was a lucky thing that Harry could cook or they both would have starved to death. He was quick and efficient to which was nice. A plate of omelets floated over to Draco and then a kiss was planted on his cheek.

"I was thinking we could go for a swim today when were done with breakfast of course."

Draco paused between bites and looked at Harry who was staring out the window. He was youthful and beautiful right on the brink of manhood, he was taller and powerfully built thanks to his martial arts training, which Draco didn't fell was necessary. The dark lord would never engage in hand to hand combat the idea was ridiculous, but Harry wanted to prepare for every possible outcome.

"Sure a swim would be nice."

Harry smiled at him and Draco looked away like he always did, a smiling Harry was almost to beautiful for him to take. They went swimming like Harry suggested and made love which had not been on the menu but was very much enjoyed, until Harry nearly drowned from attempting to fall asleep in the lake. The whole day was lazy and carefree one could almost pretend it was any day at all, just an ordinary day of there lives but it wasn't. The final battle was to take place when the sunset; the dark lord had announced the date last week. Sunset was the only time that Harry acknowledged that today was anything but an ordinary day.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you to."

They left the small house they called home and aparated to Hogwarts, her wards had already fallen and the steady strum of magic one could feel in her presence had all but disappeared. The battle was long but for Draco it was all flashing moments in time. He dodged his fathers killing curse and fired back one of his own. Ron Weasley was killed and he had to listen to Harry scream in pain. Hermione was maimed and Harry screamed again. Then Harry was facing Voldermort and the dance began. Harry got in a spell and the dark lord fell his red eyes rolling back in his ugly face before closing. His body fell and then Harry's body fell as well and so did Draco's. Harry lay dead a mirror image of the body that lay across from him.

Draco covered his mouth to stop the scream that was clawing its way up his throat like a wild bat. Harry! Harry was gone Harry had died! Tears ran silently down his face but he wiped at them quickly. That wasn't why he was back at the manor locked in his childhood room.

Although right now he couldn't get past the fact that Harry was dead. He had buried that deep into the recesses of his brain either that or someone else had done it for him, probably the same person that kept him under such a powerful illusion spell.

The illusion in and of it itself had not been such a bad experience. It was just like being alive, only he was alone in an enchanted wood with no way of knowing how much time had passed. It was only the last couple of days that had been torture. A person was not meant to be allowed to experience the failing of an illusion spell it could drive them mad. Although the fact that he had been allowed to experience it meant that whoever had placed him under the spell had not been paying attention.

He went back to the painful fact that his Harry was dead and tried bravely to move past that and onto what had happened next. The funeral, a casket heaped to the sky it seemed with flowers. Inside it was Harry, the whole scene was hazy as if he was watching everything from under a film. He heard his own heaving sobs but nothing matched Mrs. Weasley's a twin coffin with an equal amount of flowers was being lowered in the ground right beside Harry's. Ron Weasley had died as well, he had jumped in the way of the killing curse to save Harry. The twins had been buried the day before and now two more of her sons were to be buried as well.

Draco turned to leave before they could enclose the caskets; he didn't want to see it. The war technically speaking was not over and he shouldn't have been walking around so carelessly he could see that now. His father stunned him and then he felt slicing in his arms. He was losing blood and he could hear his father telling his mother that he had tried to kill himself with a slicing hex. He was protesting but no one could hear him. Then he had awoken in the garden and he had been so peaceful and there had been no pain.

It was paradise, perhaps he had even thought he had died. He would have most likely but the spell had fallen away maybe from the constant pressure of his subconscious, or maybe from Lucius lack of attention. The fact was it was gone and he could breathe easy knowing that it was gone. He could never be placed under that spell again. His mind had fought it and won, it wouldn't work a second time.

Now there was his father to contend with. He would have to make it look as if he had died, or perhaps fib to his father that he had seen the errors of his ways and was ready to take up his duty as sole heir or some such nonsense. Draco lay there bearing each painful throb of his heart; being reminded each time that Harry's heart was not beating. Harry had been the sun for all of his dark coloring. Harry had been his life, they had planned there whole life together. They had wanted to be together for all eternity. For a moment Draco considered smothering himself to death with his own magic. All he would need to do was let his own magic into the room and not stop.

He started just a bit at first and the air began to shimmer and then he sighed and stopped. Harry had forced him to promise that he would live and he would keep that promise. He saw Harry smile that beautiful smile and then he faded away. Draco let a few tears fall before quenching them once more. His mental searching had exhausted him and he let himself fall into a troubled dreams of glowing green eyes and perfect smiles, punctuated here and there with the horrible fractured light that had awoken him from his dream of peace.

He woke again to the potions but this time a small amount of strengthening potion had been added to his basic nutrient potion. Narcissa was back with the book but she sat in the chair beside his bed with her hands folded primly over the cover. She smiled at Draco something she did rarely and made the same delicate sound she had the day before to clear her throat. She began to read though still she had yet to open the book.

"Chapter 1: The Flight of the Prince. The prince awoke to find that his happy ending had been stolen away. From a decades long dream he stumbled blindly trapped in the maze of the labyrinth house. The king had yet to discover that the prince had awoken, but the prince was running out of time. He wandered with pain in his heart searching blindly now in the darkness for his exit. He did not know that it was very close by. He nearly missed it altogether. Once the prince had escaped he realized he had nowhere to go and no access to his fortune so he sold all the gold he had and left the country he once called home."

Draco listened and smiled at his mother she smiled back and stood up leaving the closed book on the chair. He couldn't speak but he nodded and she seemed to understand.

"Be strong my dragon. Farewell."

She left quickly in a flurry of fluttering silk robes. Draco sat up with renewed strength and vigor. He picked up the book which was quite heavy and opened it to find a letter and carved out pages. A fortune of jewels was in the hollow of the book and a parchment envelope was stuck in one of the corners and along the length of the spine was the familiar warmth of his wand. He pulled out the envelope and took out the scented parchment. He smirked his mother was always a pureblood first.

"My dear prince,

As you may have guessed, you need to leave and quickly. There is a hidden exit in your room located on the farthest wall from the door. It requires a blood sacrifice to open. I have given you my most valuable jewels, do not attempt to sell them until you have left Europe. A muggle plane ticket is also enclosed it will take you to the canary islands."

Draco paused to chuckle. His father hated the canary islands. He went back to the letter.

"You will not be able to contact me, so this is my goodbye. Be strong and be brave. Live your life, the way Harry would have wanted you to.

All my Love,

Narcissa"

Draco folded the letter carefully and placed everything back in the book. He took his wand out of the spine and shrunk the book and placed it in his pocket. He went to the farthest wall as the letter had described and began to feel along it for any tingle of magic. There was a slight vibration coming from one of the walls and Draco created a small wound on his palm and smeared the blood across the wall. The wall dissolved and opened up to reveal a small chamber.

It was dank like millions upon millions of rats had been here despite the blood sacrifice required. Draco configured his pajamas into simple muggle clothing as an afterthought and forged ahead. The passage was long and more then once he felt a rat brush across his feet. He pressed on not caring only wanting his freedom. He could taste it. He guessed he had been walking for about one hour now, it was all dark and there were no markers. It was only years of his fathers own training that kept him from losing his head.

At long last he saw a dim light at the end of tunnel. He speed up despite his own forced calm and reached the exit. He squinted at the light but didn't slow down, he needed to be beyond the wards. His mother urged him to leave Europe at once and she had provided a small amount of muggle money, a plane ticket and a passport. He aparated to Kings Cross the only muggle place he could recall with enough accuracy for the process. He crossed the barrier quickly not daring to look at the tracks, to let himself imagine the shining red steam engine, or green eyes and tousled hair.

He hailed a cab and showed the driver the ticket to avoid any miscommunication. Once he reached the airport he followed the signs and went through all the necessary lines until he reached his destination. He boarded the plane and fell asleep. He dreamed of Harry again and awoke with a crippling pain in his heart but he swallowed it down. He would not allow himself to show weakness in front of muggles, or anyone when he got right down to it.

He stared out of the window at the night sky. An old woman was beside him. He ignored her not to be cruel but because he didn't have the mental or emotional stability to carry on a conversation. The plane landed with what Draco considered undue turbulence. He exited the airport with only a few hundred pounds left. It wasn't such a small amount he could rent himself a simple room until he found the right buyers for his mothers jewels, then he would move on.

He hired another cab to take him to a cheap hotel. Despite sleeping the whole way there he was still pretty tired. Once he had secured himself a room he fell into the bed and went to sleep. He would deal with everything in the morning he thought quietly. For now he would rest. He awoke some hours later to the sound of a light tapping on the window. His heart went to his throat and tears came to his eyes and flowed within seconds. A snowy white owl was tapping on the small slightly dingy window. Draco opened it to let the bird in but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but the stroke the bird on the head. If he spoke he would scream, he could feel it. He left the bird which seemed content where it was.

Sometime during the night his clothes had changed back into his pajamas. He would need to get some clothing but first he would need to take a bath. He went to the washroom and stopped at the mirror. He wasn't very shocked he expected to be thin since he had only been given potions, he was a bit taller as well which was again expected considering the amount of time that had passed. He hadn't seemed to age very much, no one had bothered to cut his hair so it fell in a long sheet to his waist. His eyes were haunted as he knew they would be and his cheekbones appeared sharp in his overly gaunt face. While he expected no less it was still disconcerting to see each and everyone on of his ribs when he took off his shirt.

The shower was a small stand up that was reasonably clean, he cast a cleaning charm nonetheless and stepped into the shower pleased that the spray was hot and strong. The soap was simple and the shampoo would probably dry his hair out but he didn't have the energy to be vain just yet. He washed quickly even though the water pressure and temperature were good and dried off with a spell. He transfigured his clothes into something light and airy and used a few spells to fix his hair and protect his skin from the sun. He lingered in the tiny washroom and then gave himself a shake. It was just a damn bird for Merlin's sake! He marched out of the washroom and nearly turned right back around at the sight of the owl.

"Hedwig."

The owl hooted and fluttered closer but stopped short of landing on his shoulder, like it knew that would be too much. She probably did she seemed pretty intelligent. She had always been able to find Harry no matter where he went and now she had found him.

"How have you been girl?"

The owl hooted again and Draco sighed and took a seat on the bed. His stomach made an odd noise and he sighed again. He would not be able to consume normal amounts of food for quite some time. Hedwig settled down on the dresser so he assumed she would be staying a while. His own owl had died although he had never been quite as agreeable as Hedwig. He had seen a dining room on his way in the night before and headed there. He was gawked at which he supposed had everything to do with skeletal frame and nothing at all to do with the small amount of Veela blood he possessed. He sat at a table in a corner and tried to smile at the waitress who was already looking at him with too much well meaning concern for his liking.

"My dear when was the last time you ate! I'm gonna get you a big breakfast we'll fix you up."

Draco tried to force his mouth into what he hoped was a grateful smile. He wasn't sure that he succeeded.

"Thank you, I've been ill my healer advised me to take it easy, just some tea with toast, maybe a little jam."

The waitress smiled at him looking a little confused.

"Did you say healer dear?"

Draco coughed to cover his grimace.

"Forgive me I meant doctor, my mother calls them healers."

He tried his very best to smile brightly and the waitress nodded and went off. He slumped a bit in his seat feeling his energy drop. Even the simplest tasks took so much effort. He sipped at his tea pleased that it was real British tea and nibbled at his toast slowly and carefully. He would stop every few moments to make sure that his stomach wasn't about to revolt. He managed one slice of the toast and a whole cup of tea before he had to stop. He left a ten pound note on the table and went back to his room, even though he really wanted to go for a walk and clear his head, his weak body was demanding more sleep. He had basic healing skills himself and didn't know the long term effects of an illusion spell.

He fell asleep quickly deciding he would nap for at least two hours and then go for that walk. Hedwig blinked her large amber eyes at him before tucking her head under her wing again. The presence of the bloody bird was more soothing then he thought it would be. He feared that if Harry's familiar had been a more cuddly creature that he would have been trying to hug it to death. Thankfully it was an owl with formidable claws and quite a sharp beak, he could save himself the shame. He slipped into dreams once more which were still full of the disturbing light and now whispering voices and a dark haired man he could never reach no matter how fast he ran.

He jolted awake just as completely as if someone had actually prodded him. It was night out, so much for two hours of sleep he thought bitterly. Draco was not someone to abide weakness. He needed a healer. He rinsed his face and brushed his teeth. He was going to go for that walk anyhow. He was right along the shore line, if he stuck to open space he would be fine. The night air was warm and sultry and the flowers perfumed the air with a delicate fragrance. The ocean was calm and black as it always was at night. The salt stung his nose a bit but he welcomed it, nothing had stung in the blasted spell. He knew his father was ambitious to have an heir but this particular course of action didn't make any sense.

Putting Draco in a spell induced coma didn't get him his heir back. Staging a suicide attempt didn't make his heir look stable. In short none of it made sense if he correctly understood his father's motivations. Unless of course he didn't understand them at all which was probably the case. Draco shook his head as if sheer force could straighten out his confusion. The walk was not turning out to be the soothing escape he had planned. So he turned around and headed back to the small hotel. He returned in time to see Hedwig soar out the window like a ghost on the wind. He hand't suffered with the knowledge that Harry was dead for very long. Although knowing that it had now been ten years seemed to force the reality to sink in.

Harry was dead and he would always be dead. The logic didn't stop the tears or the wild scream that ripped from his throat. He hurried back to his room before he could make even more of a spectacle of himself and collapsed on the small bed once more. He was asleep within moments and for the first time since he had come to he was greeted with blessed darkness. He awoke the next morning with a vile taste in his mouth and a dull ache coming from his sinus's. It was a an odd day, the sun was playing peek-a-boo with the clouds. Hedwig was back and her eyes were locked onto him in a way that made him uncomfortable. He looked away from her and went to the washroom to shower. He transfigured his clothes for the fourth time and decided that today would be a good day to find some clothes.

The shrunken book full of jewels was always in his pocket, but he had yet to seek out the small wizarding village that was on this island. In fact he had been doing most things without magic which was odd considering he used to do everything with magic. Harry had gotten him to appreciate the simple steps of getting dressed, of buttering toast. His heart was heavy and full of pain that seemed almost physical. It was like his heart was beating around the knife in it instead of simply just stopping. He walked around going to the market and looking at the muggle clothing that was for sale. Most of it was cotton and a lot of it was brightly colored. The fabric was good quality and it was nice and breathable which was good for this type of climate.

He picked up a dozen shirts in various colors, a few shorts and some pants and a belt just incase he had misjudged his own size. His stomach made that odd flop again which signaled that he was hungry. He made his way back to hotel and sat in the same place he sat before. The same waitress came over but this time she had his tea and toast before he even asked. She must have been impressed by the amount of money he left yesterday. He smiled his thanks glad that she didn't linger to make small talk and carefully made his way through his breakfast. He managed a bit more then the day before but had to stop half way through his second slice of toast.

He unfolded his napkin and squinted at the minuscule writing in the corner. 'Please don't forget to eat lunch. You need three meals a day Mr. Malfoy.' Mr. Malfoy? No one had called him that since his school days. He looked around the small dining room but the waitress was no where to be seen. He wiped his mouth as he originally intended and put the napkin down. He was too tired to deal with any mysteries today. His early shopping trip had winded him and he wanted nothing more then to go back to sleep. His body was aching he would probably need to begin some type of physical training to gain back some muscle tone.

Harry used to make him train with him in martial arts; he could recall most of it. He fell asleep once more with green eyes burning into him from a distance. He didn't bother fighting the grief and woke up with tears falling from his eyes. It was pathetic that he was carrying on this way, but each time he woke up the pain of Harry's death would only get worse. He supposed it was the natural grieving process. Hedwig was on the bed side table examining him with a curious tilt to her head. He sighed and looked away from the bird. He had at least managed to take a proper nap today. It was late afternoon if he was judging the slant of the sun correctly. He needed to leave the island, he realized that there were probably a few people being paid by his mother to keep an eye on him and he didn't want any keepers.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his mother or the risks she had taken to get him here but he was sure he would suffer some complete emotional breakdown soon. He didn't want anyone reporting to his mother that her only son had gone mad with grief. He wouldn't be surprised if he did though, he felt he was going mad already. He pushed himself up feeling his thin arms shake with the effort. It would be best to leave. He would figure out how to send a message to his mother later on when he was more stable. The magical community wasn't hard to find, he would simply need to aparate. He was a European wizard and would have preferred setting up an international account with Gringnotts but it would be simpler not to mention safer to just go with the local branch here; Commonwealth.

He aparated and went first to the only jeweler in town who was of course expecting him. He presented the jewels having already transferred them to a silken sack. In a relatively short time he was given a bank note for over four million Galleons. He made his way to the bank with a shake of his head. Leave it to his mother to consider four million galleons worth of jewelry as something to get by on. Sure it was only a small percentage of the entire Malfoy fortune but Draco didn't care. Money would not get him anything he wanted. He went to the bank and politely advised that he was not the Malfoy heir, no he didn't need a European back account, and finally the business was done and he could leave.

He went back to the hotel and packed the clothes he had purchased. He considered not telling Hedwig he was leaving but then decided there was no point being cruel to the bird. He rubbed her head and told her to meet him brazil, she hooted once which he assumed was yes, and then he aparated to the island. It was a bit earlier in the day here, and the heat here was more dry. Once again he got himself a simple hotel room, things seemed hazy to him, things that had only just happened. He needed to sleep, his was under too much stress, there was nothing to distract him now and he thought sadly that perhaps he should have taken a bit longer to complete settling his affairs.

*** Two Years Later ***

He turned the corner sharply and opened the throttle up completely, he could only hear the roar of the powerful engine as he zoomed past his opponent at the last possible second and took first place. His 'manager' waved him over but Draco just waved and left. He cared a bit for winning but he really only did it for the thrill for the near death experience, for the utter lack of regard for his own safety. Being the best and winning just came with being a Malfoy.

Brazil was a nice place it seemed to offer something for everyone and for Draco it was the unique mix of the jungle and the city that drew him like a moth to a flame. He was well known for racing and well known to police to for street racing. He drove at lethal speeds with precision and rarely if ever lost. He'd been in a few wrecks and survived all of them without even a scratch. He was always told that it was some type of miracle and Draco was inclined to believe them. He had taken up racing a year and a half ago, after witnessing a spectacular wreck, no one had survived.

Of course with his luck every one of his wrecks had ended up being miracles were everyone survived. He weaved in between cars not caring for the restrictive traffic of Rio de Jerno. He smirked his deadly Malfoy smirk at anyone who dared to honk at him zipping past. He had purchased a Villa right on the shore line and he went there now racing the sun. He wanted to make it to the shore line in time to watch the sunset. There was a moment for a split second were the whole ocean would turn green just like his eyes.

He made it on time which he always did and he watched the whole process with equal amounts of pain and calmness in his heart. He had accepted that he would never come back. He watched the sunset each night and he left his hair uncut. It now reached past his but and was nearing his mid thigh and he was over six foot six. His hair was full and thick and he received compliments on it and invitations from men and women alike but he always declined. His heart belonged now to the sunset and the beautiful emerald green it would flash right before disappearing all together. He turned around and walked into the direction of his house. Draco had made a life for himself like he promised he would and now all he could do was wait patiently for it to end.

He made himself dinner, house elf's had come as soon as he had erected the wards around his villa, but he had sent them away. He wouldn't stop using magic, he was a pureblood after all and not using his magic was unfathomable. Still, he wanted as few reminders of the wizarding world as possible. Hedwig hooted impatiently and he threw some owl treats in her general direction to shut her up. She had become spoiled if he didn't give her a treat within five minutes of entering the house she would start to screech.

Besides Hedwig he had maintained no friendships. There were a few people who had been very persistent but eventually his cold exterior pushed them away. He wasn't sorry about it either. He wasn't yearning for someone to stay and try and break into his heart. He had loved once and that was enough. He loved hard and fast and with all he had in him, and he didn't have any love left to give to anyone else. He sat down to his solitary meal and ate with polite slowness, chewing each morsel the exact same amount of times before swallowing.

He had filled out, but he was decidedly thin, apparently growing a few feet while being bed prone stretched a person out. He wasn't what one would call lanky but he was also not very buff.

He had been approached a few times by women and men wanting him to model. He would smile and then ignore them. One women had gone so far as to harass him with a bouquet of wild flowers every morning. He shook his head thinking of her, she had been nice and she was stubborn, and she had made him laugh on every occasion that he spoke with her. Her red hair reminded him of Ginny and that was intolerable. He cleaned up what was left of his meal with a quick swoosh of his wand and went to take a shower before heading to bed. Sleep was the best time of day. He closed his eyes with a smile and went to sleep

Harry was walking really fast, unnecessarily fast in his opinion. He was trying to piss Draco off and it was working.

"Oi Potter!"

Harry kept walking his stupid long legs taking him around the corner faster then Draco could manage. He put on a burst of speed and caught up to Harry who had already paused to wait for him. He was smiling and his eyes were shining with mirth.

"What the hell Potter, why are you going so fast, its just bloody ice cream!"

Harry smiled again and reached out to touch Draco's face.

"You need to be hot to really enjoy ice cream Draco, come on break a sweat, I won't tell anyone I promise."

Harry leaned forwards and kissed him and took off running and damn if Draco didn't chase him. By the time they got to the ice cream parlor Draco was out of breath. Harry had his hands on his knees and was bending over and breathing slowly and carefully.

"Y-you s-see Draco n-now the ice cream will taste better."

Draco didn't bother to respond he was sweating like an animal and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He huffed and Harry smiled his brilliant smile and stepped into the ice cream parlor. After a moment Draco followed behind him. Harry ordered his favorite ice cream which seemed to be a concoction of all the brightest colors. He handed Draco a cone and headed outside.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but then gave up and followed, he would never understand Harry, sometimes he acted like such a child.

"Ice cream is most appreciated under the hot sun Draco, come on."

Harry took his hand not seeming to care that some muggles had stopped to stare. He pulled Draco down the street and then took a seat on a large rock by a tree. It was one of those rare days were England got as hot as any island should be and the ice cream was actually quite a relief from the heat. Harry licked at his cone happily and Draco did the same rubbing his thumb along the back of Harry's hand.

"I'm a bit obsessed with ice cream, my relatives used to go on outings and get my cousin these huge ice cream cones, and I would get a crappy lemon ice lolly."

Draco started to say something about being sorry but Harry silenced him with one of his care free shrugs.

"It isn't really important anymore. I have you and I can get all the ice cream I want."

Draco nodded and Harry smiled softly and went back to his ice cream which was in immediate danger of dripping down his hand.

Draco rolled over and squinted at the sun light filtering through his curtains. Sleep was becoming a haven. His brain had blessed him not with nightmares but with perfect happy memories of his time with Harry. It gave him the strength to get out of bed every morning, but beyond that it was crippling him. He knew when Harry had made him promise that he would live no matter what happened he hand't meant to live like a recluse and only come out to chase down death every few days. But that was what he could do. Harry had no right demanding this of him, he had no right to leave him and demand that he Draco still be happy and whole. It just wasn't possible.

His morning routine was simple he would shower run on his treadmill, go outside for three or four smokes and then have his morning tea and toast. After that he would go down to the beach and look at the waves, then he would go to the local corner store and pick up the glamoured version of the daily prophet; the New York times. With one easy spell it would become the wizarding newspaper. He would go through that for about one hour and then go for a swim. After that he headed to the track. His 'manager' which was the closet thing he had to a friend would always yell at him for being late even though they had never agreed on the time.

Draco didn't pay Luke any money and Luke had his own regular job and a wife and a family. Draco was his hobby.

"You're late."

"I'm not late Luke, are we doing the 89 track today?"

Luke smiled a sort of predatory grin, that was more from the desire to win then from any real negative motivation. He was a competitor and claiming that he was Draco's manager gave him a real boost. Draco didn't mind he was good at all that motivation crap but he didn't care for the other shit. He walked past Luke who followed and headed to the inside of the track building.

He changed into the thick leather riding suit and went back out to his bike. It was a top of the line machine, and the only love in Draco's life. Luke was trying to tell him something but he had already stated the engine. He took off and speed around the track at lightening speed reveling in the hair pin turns. He heard a shout when he came to a stop.

"Holy crap Draco you just beat a world record, too bad its not official."

Draco nodded and listened to Luke babble on with half a smile. If he had to label Luke Draco supposed he would consider him a friend. He was the perfect kind of person he didn't ask any personal questions and Draco didn't ask him anything personal either. Although Luke did tell Draco about himself all the time without any prompting. He was an open person but he didn't expect that same openness from other people in return which to Draco was a highly valuable quality.

"Draco!"

Draco smirked and looked back at Luke.

"Yes."

"Be here on Sunday don't be late, its the qualifier race, try and stay alive until then, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Draco gave Luke a salute and speed off. Days were better when there were actual races, perhaps he would stop off at the local fruit market today. He felt like pineapple. The market was packed as per usual but it suited Draco fine. Brazils population was as diverse as a pack of skittles, no one stood out no matter how bizarre they appeared. He pulled his braid out from his riding jacket feeling the hair bunching up and itching his skin. He pulled the braid over his shoulder and let it hang. Browsing the market was always a good time, a small child was pointing at Draco and yelling 'bike', 'bike'. Draco smiled and the small child giggled.

He rode home quickly and tossed Hedwig a whole handful of owl treats to shut her up. She swopped down from no where and cuffed Draco on the head with one of her wings. He went to the kitchen and set about cutting into the pineapple, it was ripe and some of the juice ran down his fingers as he held it in place. He sucked the juice off enjoying the unique sweet flavor. He got a plate filled it with pineapple and went out onto his terrace.

Perhaps he would get some more reading done today. His favorite book was outside on the patio with the place he left off at marked with a simple piece of folded paper. He leaned back in one of the nice lounge chairs he had purchased and settled down with his pineapple and his book. The lines blurred and in no time Draco had fallen asleep.

"Hey I have a great idea!"

Draco sighed and took a step back from the battlements of the astronomy tower. Harry's great idea was probably something lethal. They were trying to perfect a broomless way of flying, for the element of surprise, but so far they had only been able to hover which was a bit useless.

"Why don't we try jumping maybe we need the speed."

Draco shook his head but Harry just smiled, then at once the fire came back, the landscape of his memories would become fire and Harry would scream for Draco to run, then he would fall over and clutch a huge gushing wound in his belly and even with blood pouring out of his mouth he would scream for Draco to run.

Draco's eyes snapped open, it was never a good thing if he fell asleep during the day. Whenever he did his dreams about Harry would turn into nightmares. He looked out at the horizon, the sun had already set. Harry had been right the spell worked better when they jumped, they continued working on it after that and by sixth year it was perfected. The real memory was a good one, it had been thrilling a jolt of fear with a hint of adrenaline and the heady feeling that life was always in your control. It was almost the same feeling Draco got from racing.

He jolted forwards suddenly, a dark creature had broken his wards. He looked down and narrowed his eyes. A vampire was standing in his backyard staring right up at him. Draco stared back wondering if the vampire was going to try and kill him or not. Harry would want him to fight back. The vampire continued to stare and then he was gone as quickly as he had come. Draco sighed and made a mental note to strengthen his wards. It wouldn't due to be careless. A vampire was welcome though. If the creature felt like stalking and then killing him he wouldn't protest. Draco ran his hand across his face roughly to wake himself up. Several flies had landed on his forgotten pineapple.

"And what would Harry do Draco if you just let a vampire kill you?"

Draco sighed and stretched and stood up, talking to yourself was never a good sign. He needed a good soak and maybe a dreamless sleep potion. He put his plate in the sink and made his way upstairs. He watched the water fill the deep Jacuzzi tub and disrobed. He hand't aged too much he looked nothing close to his thirty years at any rate. At most he seemed to be twenty three or twenty four. His was always tanned someone as naturally white as him could not help being tan in such a warm climate. He lit a smoke a filthy habit his mother would have scolded him for and let the jacuzzi work away the days tension. His wards tingled again but he paid it no mind. If it was the same vampire he was simply prowling the perimeter again. Let him try and come in, he may have a death wish but Draco was too stubborn to allow himself to be murdered.

He sunk further into the bath letting the water go over his head. He stayed like that until he couldn't stand it and then he resurfaced. The vampire had gone off again and Draco sighed in relief. He wasn't up for a fight at this moment. Missing sunset put him in a terrible mood and so did nightmares about Harry. Nearly an hour past before he was able to pull himself from the large tub. He dried himself off quickly and dressed in an overlarge t-shirt and some shorts. He didn't really feel like much would be achieved by trying to fall asleep. He put on some sandals and went outside again, perhaps a walk on the beach would clear his head. It was one of those warm nights the kind that he wished would never end, Brazil was famous for nights like these.

He stuck to the shore keeping his head down and thinking over safety drills and bike maintenance in an endless rotation to keep his thoughts under control. He hand't been out for more then ten minutes when he realized that the vampire was following him. He kept walking if the vampire was going to make a move he could do so, until then Draco would continue to ignore him. Harry had given him the gift of fearlessness, he was ready for death at any moment, but his pride would always keep him fighting. Always check the clutch before riding, make sure the chain is intact, run a full

"Hello."

Hello was original coming from this creature, Draco would admit that. He kept walking and the creature had the audacity to match his speed to Draco's and walk right beside him. His eyes seemed to be going to his right despite his best efforts to continue looking forward. He got a split second glimpse of tousled hair before he made himself look away. The hair was to light to be Harry's hair but the style was something similar. The creature was tall possibly taller then him. Draco growled and the vampire chuckled a bit.

"You've been bothering me all evening what do you want!"

He was met with silence and he spun around and took off for home at an all out run. He wasn't running from the vampire, he just wanted to go inside thats what he told himself, but he was nearly tripping over his own feet in his desperation to get away. The vampire caught up with him easily and Draco came to a sudden stop, not be outdone the vampire made a simple movement and was standing in front of him. Draco looked away at once.

"Look if you want to kill me it's not going to be easy."

There was another chuckle and the vampire shifted into Draco's line of sight, he saw him again for a split second, a straight nose large red eyes, a nice jaw line.

"I may kill you, I haven't decided yet, but you seem to interesting right now, good night, Draco."

He was gone, Draco didn't need to look around to know that. He let out a suppressed scream of frustration and made his way home at a sedate pace. He would work on strengthening his wards tonight. He stood outside nearly until sunrise weaving the most powerful protection spells he could think of into his wards. When he was finished he went inside, determined not to fall asleep. He would only have nightmares today, he was certain of that.

His eyes fell on several books but he ignored them, he liked reading but it wasn't the sort of thing that would keep him awake. He had been meaning to make some changes to his basement, so he went down to do that. He still had an avid interest in potions courtesy of his late godfather.

There had been new potions Severus had been busy developing at the time of his death and he had left his research to Draco with the request that he finish it if he could. Draco had a half baked potions lab in his basement that needed some refining. As it was now it seemed more like some kind of torture chamber. Hedwig startled him as soon as he opened the basement door. She was perched on a table and her large amber eyes bored into him with a look that always unnerved him. He felt the bird was always assessing him, but he didn't know what for.

"So what is all this?"

Draco jumped a foot in the air and turned around to come face to face with the vampire, his shock forced him to really examine the creature this time. He was handsome very much so and he was smiling in a way that looked entirely to wholesome. Hedwig screeched but did nothing else. Draco attempted to look unafraid but he had the distinct impression that he had somehow failed in that, the vampire looked entirely too smug.

"It is supposed to be a potions lab."

He nodded and ran his hand along one of the low tables taking a few steps away from Draco.

"Is that what you mortals call it these days? 'potions'?, used to just be called dope in my time."

Draco grit his teeth, why did this thing have to insist on taunting him. He closed his eyes and aparated out the room only to come face or face with the vampire on the second floor.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me!"

Draco threw his hands up in frustration. Was this demon actually asking him what he was. He had nerve that much was clear. If it wouldn't have broken every bone in his hand Draco would have punched him in the face, right in his stupid perfect nose!

"Well you seem to know what I am, most mortals do not, you have an owl, your house is covered by some weird energy and I watched you shoot light out of a stick for the better part of the night, so what are you?"

Draco blanched this vampire had just waltzed through his wards and he hand't even noticed. The vampire started walking from side to side a more predatory walk then he seen up until this point. Every few moments he would pass an open window and fill the room with sparkling rainbows.

"Aren't you supposed to burst into flame?"

The vampire paused once again caught in the sunlight, half his face sparkled the other half didn't it was an oddly beautiful effect.

"I'm not sure, I've never burst into flame before, there are some that do, but they seem to be able to control it with age, and they have magic to, like you. Draco, I have been watching you since you got here, and for two years you have done nothing but gamble with your life."

The vampire paused and looked him right in the eye for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Draco, I want to give you a choice."

Hedwig screeched again in the back round but she seemed to know there was nothing to be gained from attacking the vampire.

"You're going to kill me no matter what. Why are you playing games with me?"

The vampire nodded but Draco was left to wonder just what the vampire was agreeing to. Did that nod mean yes I am going to kill you, or yes I am playing games with you.

"I may still just kill you and be done with it, but I want a companion and you my friend are an excellent candidate. The decision lies with you, refuse me and die now, or become my companion and take your chances."

"That isn't much of a choice, and you're forgetting that I can kill you as well."

The vampire smirked at him and leaned casually against the door which was the only way out of the room.

"Oh I don't think you will kill me, if you wanted to you would have done it already."

"Same with you demon, why I am sill here?"

The vampire stood up straight took a few steps forward and reached out to move a strand of hair behind Draco's ear. His fingers were freezing and the cold touch caused Draco to shiver.

"I already told you, I'll come back in the evening, until then Draco."

He moved too quickly for Draco to see and then he was alone in his kitchen shaken to his core. He did not want to be the companion of a demon. A muggle demon at that, sparkling in the sun! What the hell was that? It was fruity that what it was, oh I'm so big and bad I make pretty colors. Draco had quickly psyched himself up almost to the point were he could convince himself that the vampire had not even come at all. The rude creature had not even offered his name, not that Draco cared. There was a loud crash and a screech and then Hedwig fled the room. Draco had been a little to vigorous in his wand movement and as a result the table that the vampire had been caressing had exploded instead of levitating as he had intended.

Draco cursed loudly for several minutes. When he was finished he was panting. He sighed and vanished the remains of what had once been very good potions equipment. He was too tired, his eyes were dry and stinging in the corners and his body was starting to hum and vibrate softly with exhaustion. It was no use he was too old to manage twenty four hours with out sleep. He made his way up to his room and fell into bed. Harry kept bleeding and dying all through out his dreams and he woke up screaming.

"That's really loud you know."

"GET OUT!"

Draco threw a pillow at the vampire which he knew was pathetic but it was the only thing in reach.

"Good evening to you as well. Your owl tried to peck my eyes out."

"Good."

Draco flopped back down in bed, Hedwig was brave he was proud of her. He sat up again quickly and stared at the vampire in alarm.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing I don't want you mad at me I'm trying to woo you after all."

Fat chance of that. He would have to be dumber then Longbottom to allow himself to be wooed by a demon. He tired a simple banishing spell but of course the demon just smiled at him like he knew what he had done. A second later Draco felt his eyes widen in surprise the demon pulled out a pure silver amulet filled to the brim with glinting unicorn blood. He was immune to all spells which explained how he had passed through his wards and avoided the banishing.

"What's your name?"

The smile he received in response to his question was nothing short of supremely triumphant.

"Edward Cullen."

He said his last name strangely like he was mad at it. Draco sat up again and got up this time. He made his way to the washroom and felt Edward's ghost steps behind him. He turned around to glare at the smirking vampire.

"I have to take a piss, are you going to watch me or something?"

Edward's full lips simply stretched into a smile as he seemingly made himself comfortable without moving at all. Draco fought his blush down with effort and turned his back on the stupid jerk. As pathetic as it sounded the truth was this was the closet Draco had come to anything even remotely sexual since he was eighteen years old.

"You're sick you know."

There was no response and Draco went about his business keeping his eyes on the wall the entire time.

"Who gave you that amulet?"

Cold hands encircled his waist and Draco froze. He was pulled back against Edward's chest. One cold hand snaked up under his shirt to play with his nipples and the other wrapped loosely around his suddenly very interested member.

"C-cullen, what the hell do you think you're do-mhmm!"

He felt the vibrations of Edward's deep chuckle through his back and it seemed the vibrations traveled straight to his groin bringing him to even more heightened and slightly painful awareness. The hand gripped lightly and began a slow stroke upwards. Against his will his eyes slid shut and he leaned his head back. It didn't take very long for him to climax. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and felt his body give way to one violent jerk and then another. He was turned around swiftly and kissed deeply. He could feel Edward drawing out the small amount of the blood that was in the wounds on his lips, then he was alone. Draco's legs gave out and he collapsed onto the toilet seat wondering what in the world had just happened.

Authors Note: REVIEW! Here is another one of my ideas for Twilight/Potter fics. As always the world of Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me. Let me know what you think I feed off your opinions like blood!


	2. Flight of the Prince

Authors Note: Hello! Here is another chapter of Sleeping Beauty. Hope you enjoy as always read and REVIEW! Warnings: Edward is dark in this fic so be prepared for that. Also I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight despite my best efforts ;). There are some sentences in this chapter taken directly from Twilight, twenty points to the first reviewer to guess the chapter they came from! Now without further ado chapter two of Sleeping Beauty!

Chapter 2: The Flight of the Prince

It took Draco a moment to gather himself to the point where he would be able to get up from the toilet. He washed himself off, while examining his blotchy skin and his swollen lips. All of that had actually happened? Draco made up his mind to leave Brazil in the next moment. He closed up his house shrunk his most precious possessions and told Hedwig to find him. He knew the bird would, if it was at all possible he would believe that the bird had cast a tracking spell on him. He went to his balcony to take a look at the ocean one last time. He would probably come back but for now he wasn't sure when that would be, so he let the sentiment take over him and drank in the sight of the beautiful shore as if this was truly the last time he would see it. He breathed in deeply reveling in the slight sting of the salt in the air.

"You know I will find you, it won't even take a day."

Draco simply smiled at Cullen and turned to face him slowly. He was glad Cullen took a minuscule step back at the look on his face. Cullen's face betrayed nothing but the slight flinch was enough to satisfy Draco. Veela males even those of very distant descent had a certain set of powers and he was letting this show in his face now.

"There is always more then one way to skin a cat Cullen. You may be immune to my spells, but thats not all I can do. Good evening."

He dipped his head in a mocking bow and aparated leaving the place he called home for two years, to head somewhere new and unfamiliar. It was perhaps drastic but what had just happened had been dramatic. He would head back home before long, to him Brazil was as far from his past life as he could get. It suited him like no other place on earth. So needless to say short of blasting off into space there was no other place he would feel as comfortable.

Maybe he was crazy or maybe he was losing his mind but he ended up in England. He was on the muggle side of town and therefore in no immediate danger from his father, but he was warned to not come back here if he could avoid it. Yet here he was walking down the street like he had never left ducking his head to avoid the rain. He reasoned he couldn't really be blamed for such a bad decision, this was his home after all, he had been born here. He had thought he would die here. It was only normal that he would yearn to see it again even if that desire had gone unnoticed by him.

Giving in he let his eyes roam around greedily, feeling an odd mix of pain as sharp as a razor and relief as soft as cotton. It felt like Harry was all over this place, as if he had bleed into everything that was England. Harry had never left, he had been born here and he had died here. Draco recalled that Harry had wanted to travel. He hand't gotten the chance, and for once that seemed more like a statement of fact then a fantasy gone wrong. Harry would never leave this place but Draco could and the desire to came back again, nearly out weighing his desire to stay. If he was honest he needed to see his mother, it was the least he could do if he had risked coming to this side of the world.

It would be good if he had Hedwig now, she was the only owl with enough discretion to deliver a message to his mother. There were other ways as well, certain spells that one could use, but they would disturb the wards. If he understood his father at all, the wards of the manor were most likely keyed to trap him in, he couldn't risk setting foot on that property. His memory was a bit sketchy as to where exactly the entrance to Diagon Alley was from this side of London. It was mid October and late evening it was already dark. He would probably be better served to check into a hotel for the night and search for Diagon Alley tomorrow. He hand't been since before the final battle.

He walked around for a while enjoying the sites and the smell of the rain, and the familiar accents. He was stared at a bit, since he clearly looked like a tourist but he was given many polite smiles and little nods. He went into the first hotel he came across and checked in with little trouble. The equal amounts of pain and happiness worked on his body like a drug and in no time he was exhausted, he stripped and went to bed, happy that the comforters in this hotel were thick and warm. He fell asleep a bit disturbed that he felt so...sated. Stupid vampire! He had practically raped him!

"Harry, seriously we can't go to the Yule ball together!"

Harry lowered his eyes quickly but not quick enough for Draco to miss the flash of pain. His stomach tied into knots and he went forward and grabbed Harry a bit roughly, Harry was just larger then him in all aspects, height and width, presence, but he grabbed him none the less and tried to squeeze all the hurt out of him.

"It's not that I don't want to go, but everyone will see us."

Harry snorted and pulled himself away from Draco gently.

"So what, you make me happy I don't like hiding you, I don't want to waste time."

Draco sighed Harry said that he didn't want to waste time a lot, and Draco had never understood it. He nodded and Harry flashed one of his blinding grins his way.

"Why do you always win Harry?"

Harry shrugged and smiled mysteriously.

"So we have this room all to ourselves for a few hours, what should we do?"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Draco laughed.

"Don't make that face Harry, we've been through this it is not seductive."

Harry did it again only even more exaggerated this time.

"It's seems to get you into bed."

Draco moaned loudly, Harry was quite skilled, he was always a little desperate which only made it hotter.

"You're making a mess of your shorts."

Draco eyes snapped open and he came face to face with Cullen. He sat bolt upright in his bed feeling the stickiness of his boxers.

"Did you chase me or something?"

Cullen shook his head in the negative.

"I followed the bird, its on the roof right now."

Draco forced himself not to think about all that entailed, namely the speed which with the vampire would have to travel to achieve such a feet as following a bloody owl. Cullen made himself comfortable without being invited. He sat back stretching his long legs out and resting his back against the head board, he didn't even bother to remove his shoes, which were dirty.

"I want an answer from you Draco. Either you agree to be my companion and I go out now and kill some other poor mortal, or you refuse and I kill you now. While I can and will find you I do not appreciate having to chase you. So make your decision. Live or die."

Draco snorted and got up to go to the washroom, the stickiness was starting to crust and it was making him itchy.

"I don't want to be killed by you, and I'll warn you again even with that amulet it won't be easy. I won't agree to be your companion but I won't consent to being killed either."

There was a light chuckle behind him but Edward didn't get up. Draco headed to the washroom and cleaned himself up quickly with a warm wash cloth. When he exited the washroom Edward was gone, he could only assume he had gone out to kill 'that poor mortal'. Death was part of the flow of things and Draco didn't give much thought to it. The dead were in peace, it was those that were left behind that suffered. He went back to sleep uncaring for the moment that Edward was beginning to feel like some unstoppable force in his life. Edward did not come back the next morning and Draco was glad for it.

He went up to the roof and collected Hedwig who seemed in quite an agitated mood. He wrote a short note and sent her off to find his mother with the instructions that she should not be seen. She hooted once in her overly confident reassuring manner and took off. He would find Diagon Alley today and perhaps get some shopping done. He needed new supplies if he was actually going to make a real potions lab. It was surprising to him that he was suddenly so calm. He had realized last night that he really didn't want to die, even if that meant living on without Harry. He was not ready to forfeit his life, and that had given him clarity.

Everything in him was all tangled up with Harry, with loving him, with losing him, so much of his life was left unfinished, and it would always be that way, he would never get to complete his journey with Harry. He smiled at a woman he nearly bumped into, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. The woman smiled back and he made his way to the attached restaurant of the hotel for breakfast. It was like the world was new again, like england was new again. Harry's presence was everywhere but it wasn't the double edged sword of pain and comfort that it had been the night before, it was only comfort.

He ordered bangers and mash, Harry's favorite. He dug in enjoying the greasy concoction, it was the unhealthiest thing he had eaten in a while. Maybe his good mood had something to do with Edward, or maybe he could attribute it to coming home, but he had finally reached that stage of acceptance that he had read about. Though it didn't come without pain; his heart had finally agreed with his brain, there was no miracle that would ever bring Harry back to him. Draco smiled a true smile and felt a lot of pain melt away.

"I will always love you Harry."

*** Edward ten years ago ***

If this was desire Edward didn't want it. He had labored for years, decades and in one moment all of his work had been undone. The desire was a sharp pain in his belly that spread through out his body until he was practically vibrating with the need to pounce on the stupid girl. Why did she have to sit so close. He stopped breathing but it was too late. The scent was already trapped in his nose. He fought back a growl and forced himself to look only at the board. It would only be forty minutes and then he would be free of her.

His hand twitched to the left and he gripped the desk harder hearing it creak under his grip. It wouldn't due to break the desk there wouldn't really be a way to explain it. He left the school as soon as he was able but of course as luck would have it he was confronted with the girl and her enticing scent before he could make his final escape. The lust was difficult to control, it was painful and not for the first time Edward found himself wondering why should I endure this?

Carlisle would tell him to endure for god, but if he was one of gods creatures then why should he deny his very nature. If he was made into what he was with any intent in mind, then that intent would be to kill, and thats what he did and he did it well, and he enjoyed it. Carlisle was the one to make him feel guilt. Carlisle was the one who wanted to fight his very nature. Edward did not want to fight it, and the smell of that girls blood had made him realize that all the more.

He was a demon, a monster, and he been given this life under the cruel guise of mercy. Better he be left to live a cursed life then to not live at all. Who had decided that the life of a vampire was a mercy? Life at all costs was not always the best choice, he could attest to that and so could his sire. He had killed many because Carlisle had wanted him to live, and he could feel in his core that he would kill more.

He would not be able to fight this thirst forever and if he came across that girl he would fail, maybe not right away because he was stubborn, he was strong, but he was still only a man, or perhaps more accurately only a demon. He would fail at some point. He was sure deep down Carlisle knew that. He could almost see it happening one endless cycle he would deflect and he would come back and deflect and come back until all of Carlisle's compassion and forgiveness gave way to bitterness and hate. He did not have the stamina of the others, he did not have the compassion try as he might.

He loved them and that caused him to try but he hated them as well and that caused him to fail. Love was a stupid emotion and if Edward Cullen knew of a way to rid himself of that love he would try. He was passionate but his family could not understand passion in the way that he understood it. Passion could lead to many things, it could inspire the greatest act of violence or the most noble act of compassion. Edward did feel passion for everything, it made him a little less stable then his family realized. He skipped school for the next few days willing himself not to care about that girl or her scent. She called to the beast inside him. School in and of itself was a joke, a stupid act and one he was growing very weary of indeed.

Each day that went by he felt himself become just a tiny bit more bitter to his circumstances. He went to school after the few days of cooling off with a cool head and a body thrumming with fresh but nearly powerless blood. He would ignore the girl and endure her scent, it wouldn't be for long. The more human side of him reasoned that the girl could not help what she smelt like. It wasn't really her fault, he still ended up being hostile towards her. She seemed to take more offense to it then he would have liked, but perhaps she would stay away from him. A few more weeks went by without incident. The girl would burn into him with her wholesome brown eyes.

He had discovered that he couldn't read her thoughts, and that intrigued him enough that he had another reason not to kill her. He would study her if he could, but the scent was strong and he felt his original course of action was still the best one. Ignore her and she will go away. He had not counted on teenage hormones, or an unlikely accident. He was standing by his car on one particularly icy morning. He was staring at the girl, because he wanted into her head and she was staring at him for reasons he had not begun to comprehend. Then a blue van skidded and the girl was in immediate danger of dying. If he let it happen he wouldn't have to worry about her scent any longer, or ponder the mystery of her silent mind all night long.

He was moving though, he was moving and his hand came into contact with the van creating a dent and the girl looked up at him with wide eyes full of wonder and no fear and he leapt away again wondering what the hell he had just done. His family was wondering the same thing as well. There was no way she had missed it, he had just given them all away. She was shaking and he went to the hospital as well though he we fine. He would need to tell Carlisle, the girl was perfectly fine not a scratch and the boy that would have been scared for life for killing her was only apologizing in an annoying endless stream.

Edward though was trapped in turmoil, he didn't want to see her dead even though he wanted to kill her. He wanted her to be alive always and the desire to drink her blood flooded him for an entirely different reason. He wanted to turn her, and he had effectively ended her life. He had revealed himself and given time all mortals that knew about them either became one or died. Her life was his now, he had taken it. She watched him with stars in her eyes and he avoided her much more then he had done before. If she could pretend that she had seen nothing then she could live out her life undisturbed by him, but she refused to do so. He refused to as well, despite his best intentions. He sought her out, he joked with her, he laughed with her.

"Honestly Edward. I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."

He didn't. He didn't want to be her friend, not really. He wanted to claim her he wanted to take her right there and turn her, and then tell her everything and have her with him at all times. She was comfort she was light she was blood, she was everything, and she didn't know it, it wasn't her fault she couldn't have known anything. Still it was torture.

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up!"

No, she didn't know at all what he was referring to. She was hurt and that was the farthest thing from his intent. There was no way to explain to her gently, nothing he could say that would make it make any sense. It didn't even make much sense to him. He couldn't resist her siren call, the smell of her blood , the mystery of her, the possibility of her, he could tell her that, even if she would not understand his meaning.

"It would be more...prudent for you not to be my friend, but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

She nodded and her heart went faster, the poor thing was happy. It was not something to celebrate if she knew what he was, she would have run. She should of ran, she agreed to accept his ride to seattle, she was elated that he was talking to her. There may have still been hope yet so he tried to warn her once more, even though he knew deep down that it would not work.

"You really should stay away from me, I'll see you in class."

Edward walked away wondering why he couldn't do it himself. He was the one who needed to stay away from her, but she had gotten under his skin. He sighed loudly, he had already made his decision as reckless as it was, he might as well commit himself to it. He sat alone much to his siblings charging. They glared at him for all they were worth, Jasper even tried to compel him to stop but it was too late. He watched Bella from the moment she entered the cafeteria. When she caught his eye he motioned her over. She was quick to make plausible excuses to her friends, smart girl.

"Why don't you sit with me today?"

She watched him with something close to sensible fear. He urged her silently to refuse, go away do what is natural. He even closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them she was still there regarding him with her cautious expression.

"This is different."

How right and how wrong she was. He looked at her for a second feeling agitated and most likely confusing her. He didn't understand how she could be so perceptive and dense all at once.

"Well... I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

He watched her lapse once more into confusion. She waited perhaps for him to explain but he had said all he could. He had given her all the warning he could, he was too selfish to actively drive her away, he had admitted as much earlier in the day.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean?"

He did know. It was painfully clear that she did not understand, and he was counting on that as much as he hated it. There conversation was riddled with his cryptic warnings but she failed to take them for what they were. He out right told her as plain as he could that he was no good, but she would not hear it, and he told her again that he would not fight himself. He would give over to his own pleasure and enjoyment and deal with the mess later. She accepted still not knowing what he was. She questioned him but he hand't fallen so far yet as to answer her.

Given enough time she would figure it out, any mortal would. The next few weeks were odd and his family was coming close to attempting to lock him up somewhere. Each of them were becoming more and more convinced that he was losing his mind. Then came the climax, he invited her home and Rosalie lost it. As far as she was concerned Bella needed to be killed, she had figured out there big secret and now all of them were in danger. He had tried to warn her, he had tried to stay away from her. She was too young, she was innocent, she could not help that her mind was closed off to him or that her blood called to him.

She couldn't help that she caused trouble through out the vampire world like he had never seen, and in the end he couldn't help that he had killed her. She wanted a real wedding night and he wanted to give her one. When he entered her there was rapture but soon enough his teeth followed and he bit into her and the blood was everything he had thought it would be. He tried desperately to save her, but he had drained her to the last drop, to the final beat of her heart, he had taken her life. The pain was something all consuming to him. He stayed with her until her body we as cold as his own. He called Carlisle and that was the end of it. He did not know what story they had come up with for her death. He did not know though he could imagine how her parents cried and cried.

He did know of Jacob, Jacob had chased him, but by the time he found him Edward had become what he had always suspected he was. He killed Jacob as well, and the news of that had probably gotten back to the others. He was done playing human, he was a vampire and he would enjoy what he could, and what he could enjoy was blood and decadence. If there was a heaven hopefully Bella had gone there, though she seemed to believe in him more then she had believed in any god. He wasn't welcome in any heaven and he certainly wasn't welcome in any hell. He moved about the world, feasting nightly on some poor soul one after the other. He accumulated money, properties with no purpose. He found other vampires like him throughout the world and forged new contacts and new knowledge.

The world of Carlisle was small, trapped in its own little bubble of blissful ignorance. There had been so much he didn't know about the world, so much he had failed to teach Edward. Magic for one, and other creatures that went bump in the night. There was an entire universe that existed only in the dark. There were complicated rules and a hierarchy that Edward didn't care for or take heed of. He had run into his fair share of trouble, and he had a reputation for breaking the rules, and there were those that were out for his 'blood'. It made no difference he was apart from it, he was apart from everything. He would live only for himself and for his pleasure and his amusement and to that end he was currently following Draco glad for the always overcast sky as he walked through the streets of London clearly in search of something.

Edward was surprised to see that Draco was looking for a dingy bar that seemed so out of the way that one might not notice it all. There was magic around it and Edward stopped. He was not in the mood for a fight there would be little gained from entering their territory. He stopped and watched Draco enter the dingy little pub. He was still thirsting any how and there were parts of London, that were practically bathed in blood. He grinned and some poor girl swooned at the glint of his white teeth. He nodded to her and she flushed scarlet. If he were to remove his shades would she run, or would she still swoon? He held out at his hand and she stared at it.

"I know its a bit early but have you eaten yet?"

The girl shook her head in the negative and Edward grinned.

"You must let me have you for lunch."

*** Draco's POV ***

It was very surprising that nothing had changed, or perhaps it wasn't. Draco had experienced so many profound changes, that it was hard to believe he would find his home exactly as he left it. Diagon Alley was remotely empty which suited him, he was on the wrong side of town now, he would need to watch his back. There were advantages and disadvantages to both a crowded and an empty street, but Draco wasn't one for crowds. While he had been walking he had come to the conclusion that he would visit his mother and then go home. There was no way he was going to let a stupid sexy, no wait just stupid vampire derail his life. He had worked hard to find a niche and a place in life and what he had accomplished suited him just fine.

He went about purchasing all the top notch potions equipment and having it shrunk and packaged. He would wait to see if Hedwig could get his message to his mother and then he would leave. He came back out of the pub and walked by Edward who was leaning against a light post with sunglasses on, on one of the most overcast days he had ever seen and he had been born in this country. He would ignore him, vampires were aggressive and being ignored played terribly with there egos. If Draco had realized one thing about Edward it was that his ego needed a serious deflating. Draco went on down the street intent on getting back to his hotel room. He had spelled his window so Hedwig could pass through undetected. He smiled at the receptionist who smiled but looked past him to stare at someone behind him.

"Is he a guest of yours?"

Draco looked behind him feigning innocent curiosity.

"No I don't know him."

He dipped his head with one last parting smile and made his way to the elevators. He felt a bit light and airy almost as if he had been hit by an overly powerful cheering charm. He slid the little plastic card in the slot and pushed the door open. Edward was right behind him which was not unexpected but no less annoying. He had read about vampires as a child. Truth be told he was a bit fascinated with them. Edward was what one would call obsessive and he had proceeded in 'stalking' Draco. He would not stop until he either killed or turned Draco or Draco killed him.

It wasn't what he thought his life would boil down to, but he was not surprised his life had gone nothing like he expected it to. His perspective had changed so much and so often that he almost felt like his childhood self was another person entirely. Edward made himself comfortable on the bed once again neglecting to take off his shoes. Draco looked to the left and smiled Hedwig was back and a pink scented envelope was tied to her leg. Draco removed it a bit hastily causing Hedwig to screech at him.

"My Dragon it is wonderful to hear from you. You were spotted in Diagon Alley today you must be more careful. I will meet you at the Olive Branch, it is my favorite muggle restaurant. I will see you tomorrow for lunch.

All my love,

Narcissa."

Draco breathed in the soft scent of his mothers perfume. He loved her more then any other person alive. He was elated that he would be able to see her so much so that he flipped Edward the bird, who for his part just raised one of his perfect eyebrows. He headed to the washroom to shower and change his clothes. His mother took lunch everyday at twelve thirty without fail. He would see her tomorrow and with that one single happy thought he got into to bed ignoring Edward who was glaring at him like some twisted nightmare of a guardian angel.

"Good morning."

The vampire was right in his face and his scent was flooding Draco's nose. It was like the scent had moved on into his mouth. He could taste the sickly sweetness of the vampires breath. Draco blinked like this was something that happened everyday. It was clear that the vampire didn't take to well to being completely ignored. Draco placed a hand on the vampires hard well toned chest and smiled his sweetest smile. It wouldn't due to use magic but Draco wouldn't have to. Calling on his heritage he pulled up a hidden well of strength and forcibly moved the vampire through space and into a wall.

"Good morning."

He watched Edward give his head a shake before he excused himself to the washroom. It was nice to wipe the smug look off his face for a second, but truth be told Draco had exhausted himself. Male veela were powerful but he was of very distant descent and things had been done at his birth to make sure he never received his birthright. The Malfoy's admitting that they were even distantly related to magical creatures wouldn't go down well with a lot of people. There were advantages to being part human though and Draco had experimented to see how much of his power he could unleash. The water worked away the tension in his shoulders. He jumped back and then tried to look nonchalant.

Apparently the vampire didn't like being pushed very much. He looked a little furious but mostly funny since he was right under the spray causing his hair to flatten and fall into his face. He moved around Edward and proceeded with his shower even though Edward's body seemed to have the effect of ice on the water. There was a slight growling starting up and Draco rushed despite himself. He really didn't know how violent Edward could be. He got dressed brushed his hair and braided it into one long plait.

"I don't want my mother to see you."

He got no response but he saw Edward take out the bible and take a seat on the bed all growling ceased. It was a bit early but he needed to ask for directions. It was probably safe to assume there was only one Olive Branch in the central London area or his mother would not have suggested it. He walked the whole way there realizing too late that it was quite far. It wasn't raining but it was about to, he ducked in to the restaurant early and asked for a seat. To his surprise his mother was already seated across from him. He made his excuse to the waiter and went over. He stood for a moment taking in the sight of her. She was the same as ever and a soft smile was playing on her face.

He hugged her a bit fiercely forgetting his up brining he pulled on her until she had to rise and then pulled her in closer. His nose filled with the scent of her perfume he let his fingers run through her hair and he felt a slight tug on his braid. He released her and then took his seat, she was blushing a bit but he was fine. She reached across the table for his hand. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and then both began speaking at the same time and then they stopped and laughed.

"I see you are doing well my dragon."

Draco nodded unable to speak once more. The waiter came over and Narcissa ordered for them both.

"You need to leave tonight."

He nodded again taking sip of the white wine.

"You look wonderful mother, I am, I mean to say...I'm very happy to see you."

She smiled and they spent a few hours talking and just enjoying each others company. They parted ways with one more hug and then his mother went to the washroom to aparate home. He went back to the hotel and began to gather his things. If he lingered he would start to give himself reasons to stay and put his mother in danger.

"Are you leaving now?"

Draco didn't answer he nodded to Hedwig who took off out the spelled window and then aparated home himself. Let Edward find his own way here, he would have to run or catch a plane Draco didn't care. He wasn't about to help his stalker stalk him. There was a pile of mail under his door most of it letters from Luke asking where the hell he was. All the messages on his answering machine were the same. The qualifying race was today in less then twenty minutes. He normally never shrunk his bike but desperate times and all that. Luke was pacing when Draco came up behind him already dressed helmet under his arm.

"I should kill you Draco."

"You would miss me."

Luke just smiled and hit him round the head.

"Get out there!"

Draco mounted his bike and put his helmet in place. He took off there was no pacing yourself in a bike race, you went all out or you went home. Draco came in 1st place, which wasn't surprising. Luke ran over with champagne ready to blast Draco for no other reason then it annoyed him. Draco tried to dodge but he was still caught in the spray of the spirit.

"That a boy!"

Draco grimaced and walked off but Luke chased him.

"Hey man where the hell did you go?"

Draco scowled Luke was usually not this demanding, it was his one redeeming quality.

"I needed some down time."

Luke laughed and smacked him on the back with undue force.

"Draco you don't work, you race for fun and are one of the wealthiest men here, why would you need down time?"

Draco sighed and began walking away again though Luke was keeping up with him waiting for an answer, just two more steps and he would be back at his bike.

"Maybe I just needed some down time from all my relaxation. Lighten up mate, you know I wouldn't miss a race."

Luke nodded reluctantly and Draco finally made his escape. He drove around a bit slowly letting his mind wander. Cullen wouldn't be bothering him now. One thing about Brazil was even when it rained the sun shined. He went to the beach eventually, the shore always called to him in ways he couldn't clearly define to himself or to anyone. He took of his jacket which was a bit stuffy even with cooling charms and then took off his shoes and socks. He dug his feet into the hot sand and looked out at the ocean. It wasn't anywhere near sunset and the water was rippling in calm waves, sparkling blue and clear.

"Harry what would you do right now?"

A warm breeze played with his hair and seemed to caress his cheek but that was all. There wouldn't be anyone to answer him. He wanted to know though he really did. He could come up with a way to dispose of the vampire or the vampire would dispose of him. He wasn't sure what the right course of action was, whichever one kept him alive seemed the most obvious choice. There was a chance though that he would not be able to destroy the vampire and in that event the only option that left him alive turned him into the walking dead.

Draco did not want to live forever. He had hoped that one day he could die and be returned to Harry. That wasn't going to be the case though with Cullen after him as a companion. He was sure he had the ability to startle the vampire, maybe even hurt him but he didn't know if he could kill him. Cullen was at the very least one century old. There was also the fact that he seemed to kill daily either because he needed to or he wanted to. Regardless of the reason such regular consumption of blood would make him quite strong. He was already immune to spells and Draco was not even one eighteenth Veela which meant that there was probably little he could do to stop Edward from doing whatever he wanted.

He sat on the beach thinking over his unusual situation and waited for the sun to set. He took in the beautiful green and then headed home. He was surprised to smell food once he got into the house. It smelled good which was strange there was no reason for a vampire to know how to cook. The table was set with a feast big enough for ten, how long had he been here?

"I can swim very fast as well and this time I knew where I was headed. Sit down."

He gestured to the table elegantly but Draco just arched a blonde eyebrow and headed upstairs. He was covered in sand he needed a shower. He stripped once he made it to his bedroom and headed to the shower which was already running and filling the washroom with steam. Was this idiot trying to impress him by acting like a house elf? It was confusing which was most likely Cullens game plan. He stepped into the shower and proceeded with the familiar process of washing himself clean. He got dressed without further input from the demon currently invading his house. He made his way back downstairs shrunken potions equipment in hand. He could get started in his potions lab.

"Won't you join me for dinner Draco?"

Draco paused to look at the vampire who was leaning in front of the entrance to his basement looking once again like some wholesome boy. What an interesting body for such a fiend to occupy. It must of made it easy for him to find prey, until you looked into his eyes and realized you were dealing with the devil himself.

"Not on your life Cullen, move."

He examined his nails for a moment and then sighed.

"Sadly Draco my life is not the one in question. Now come on I know your hungry, it's all your favorites, Harry's too, I know he loved treacle tart, though I admit some of the things you euro's eat is pretty nasty. Although I did still make steak and kidney pie."

He smirked slyly and Draco tried to focus around his own beating heart. How would he know what Harry's favorite dessert was. Why would he mention it. It was cruel he attempted to push Cullen out of his way but he wouldn't budge. He simply caught both of his wrists and smiled widely showing all of his perfect white teeth.

"Alright then how about I enjoy you for dinner instead?"

Draco tried to back up only to stumble over his own feet. He fell but Edward simply knelt down and caught him releasing his wrists his face came closer and then Draco felt a cold pair of lips clash with his own. He began to struggle and paused when he felt the cold swipe of a tongue on his lower lip. He gasped despite himself and that tongue immediately plunged into his mouth. A cold hand fumbled with his zipper before drawing it out. The vampire began to tease him until Draco's world had become only one desperate need. At long last the vampire pulled away to let him breathe.

"You will pledge your life to me, and in return I shall be your companion. Do you concede?"

Draco couldn't think he bucked his hips desperately but the demon was holding him on the edge. He felt a pair of teeth graze his neck sharp and dangerous but that only seemed to heighten his pleasure. He squirmed and whimpered but to no avail. He heard a light chuckle in his ear.

"Do you concede Draco? Pledge yourself to me?"

"Please. Please just do something!"

Draco was in delirium he needed release, he was so hot and he couldn't breathe and pressure was coiling in his belly.

"Yes! Yes! I concede! Please, oh merlin just stop."

There was an outright laugh and then suddenly his world exploded in intense pleasure.

*** The Volturi ***

"You have not found him?"

Carlisle shook his head and prepared for the blow but one never came. The volturi had taken his whole family. None of them had been killed yet but it was getting close. Carlisle had never known so much could change in a decade. He had been alive for over three centuries he was used to slow gradual changes but this was something he had never been prepared for. At first when Edward had shown an interest in a human girl all of them had been baffled, some of his family had even been upset but Carlisle had been happy. He alone seemed to understand the dangerous potential of Edward.

He needed a mate, he needed someone to anchor him. He wasn't entirely sure what part of Edward's personality made him the biggest threat. He was logical, he was compassionate, he was loving, he was passionate. Perhaps it wasn't his qualities but his make up. Anything at all could hold Edward's attention for hours, for years. Maybe it was his indecisiveness. Carlisle couldn't say what caused it but Edward could be violent he could be deadly with the least provocation, and he had the curiosity of a child he wanted to try everything, he wanted to experience everything. Perhaps that was the problem.

Needless to say Carlisle had noticed all of these traits in his first child and he was appropriately happy that Edward had found a girl with whom he could bond. The child had been intelligent and a strangely compassionate creature. None of them had expected Edward to kill her. It was clear to them that it was an accident. He wanted Bella to have every human experience, but unfortunately the one experience she had wanted beyond all others had proven too much for Edwards control.

Carlisle could imagine it, he could imagine how Edward had not realized what he was doing until it was too late. He could imagine how frantically Edward had tried to save her. It wasn't his fault and Carlisle was prepared to soothe him and take care of him until such a time that he felt ready to resume his search. Only that hand't happened, Edward had disappeared into the world successfully finding ways to block all of their tracking attempts, even Alice could not see him. Esme was distraught but Carlisle had soothed her with promises that Edward would come back. Once he was done mourning he would return to his family.

Carlisle was safe in this knowledge for at least eight years. Of course the family had left Forks. Bella's father had fallen into depression and the pack had all but driven them away. The first sign of trouble was the news that reached them in the arctic. Edward had killed Jacob. Esme had wailed and the rest of his family was stunned into silence. Carlisle maintained hope that perhaps Edward was maddened by grief when Jacob found him and that he had not meant to kill the poor boy. He told his family as much but none were convinced. Carlisle alone maintained hope for Edward, Carlisle alone prayed for his son's safe return.

Then the Volturi had descended on them, and taken them. They had been placed in individual cells not big enough to pace. Then the tales had started and Carlisle's suffering began. Not only was Edward lost to them, he was causing trouble enough as to instigate a war between the magical and non-magical vampires. He was flitting between all known worlds taking what he wanted and killing who he wanted and gaining a reputation as an outlaw, and a rebel. Esme was half mad by the time they let him go to her. Jasper had been turned by the consistent offer of human blood and the rest of his family was beginning to falter.

Now after being sent out for the thousandth time he was asked again if he had found Edward. He shook his head feeling frustration. There was no one that would be able to find him if the Volturi could not. There best trackers had failed and yet he knew the leaders would not listen to such logic. They would punish him for being unable to find him. They would punish his family. Alice had been one of the last to break she had fought and fought but now he alone refused human blood. They taunted him by throwing him rats when they knew he was past the point of reasonable starvation. He called out to Edward to help them to save his family but either Edward could not hear him, or he ignored him.

"Your childe is magnificent Carlisle, if not for the war he is about to start I would recruit him to our cause."

Carlisle simply nodded his head he had heard all of that numerous times. They let him go after that, and he made his way to his room he was no longer kept in a cell. Esme was perched on the side of bed her eyes going cloudy. She had not moved since she had taken her first human victim. She had come in to their room sat on the bed and then not moved at all. She was soft and could not bear that she had taken a human life, that she had disappointed Carlisle. And all of his reassurances that he loved her still fell on deaf ears. His heart was hardening against his son, though he tried daily to maintain hope that he would come back to them.

*** Draco's POV ***

"Draco would you be opposed to adopting children?"

Draco looked up from his potions essay a bit startled. They were only sixteen for merlins sake and on the brink of war this was no time to be planing children.

"Harry I don't think we are ready to discuss that...topic."

He heard Harry sigh and roll off the bed. He began to pace and after a while Draco gave up his homework to look at Harry. He seemed more agitated then he had perceived.

"Listen Harry I'm not sure what brought this on, but we can discuss children when then the time comes alright?"

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He looked into the fire for a moment and then flopped down on the bed on his back.

"I researched it, and I don't want to have my own children Draco. I don't want anything to be expected of them. I know how it feels to not have parents and I want to help some child maybe more. I need to know how important it is to you to have your own child Draco?"

Draco was silent for a long time. He had not known that this was how Harry felt. It was true that simply being related to the great Harry Potter might cause some problems. Although Draco was certain it couldn't be that big of a deal. Once again he realized just how cursed Harry felt and there was that twisting guilt in his gut for having ever been jealous of Harry. He needed a Malfoy heir, a true Malfoy heir or there family would lose everything once he died. He took Harry's hand and squeezed it a bit.

"As long as you don't have some orphan hidden away in your school bag, we will have children which ever way you want when the time comes."

Harry smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, and they forgot about there homework for a little while.

The sun was shining brightly through his windows and Draco spent a little time admiring the pretty rainbows until he realized the color's were caused by Edward. He sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit forcefully. A tray with a perfect looking breakfast was beside him, flower and all. Well if Edward insisted on displaying all the qualities of a good house elf Draco wasn't going to complain. He dug in ignoring the vampire for the moment.

"You're not even going to check for poison?"

Draco shrugged and took a large gulp of the orange juice.

"You're not going to poison me."

If he remembered correctly Edward had accosted him in the hallway. There had been some kind of struggle and then ecstasy. He put his hand to his throat feeling around but there was no wound. Thank merlin he hand't bonded to the stupid demon. He needed to think of some way to get him to leave or to kill him which ever would work best.

"You don't remember Draco?"

Draco regarded him silently before returning to his breakfast. He had to admit that for someone who didn't need to know how to cook Edward was quite good at it.

"I am your companion now Draco, and so you are mine."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you know how this works, you would need to bite me for that to be true and further more I would need to be receptive to the idea."

"Oh you were very receptive to it last night and you forget I am still only a muggle. Some of the rules do not apply."

Draco put down his fork and really looked at Edward for a moment. Was he expected to believe that he had willingly agreed to bind himself to a muggle vampire. That would require that he used his own magic to initiate the bond. It was impossible.

"Improbable is more like it, don't you remember Draco. Don't you remember how badly you wanted to come?"

Draco's hand flew to his mouth and Edward chuckled. Draco got up allowing the tray to fall to the floor. He went into his washroom and with nothing else to do stepped into the shower. He turned the water on full blast not caring that it scalded him. The vampire had used sex to get what he wanted? He was shameless that much was clear. Then it occurred to Draco that a vampire would not really care about honor. He was bonded to the beast now as a companion. Edward would be able to, read his mind and even share his magic. Perhaps the magic was all the vampire was after.

Draco exited the shower and wiped at his face but it wound't dry, no matter how many times he scrubbed it with the towel it would get wet again. He screamed finally in frustration and threw the towel to the ground. His face became wet again and he swiped at it with his hands. He dried the rest if his body and clothed himself with a spell. He made his way to the basement still wiping his face. His shrunken packages were on the floor.

He retrieved them and went down stairs unshrinking everything and then he began to set up his potions lab. It took him a while to realize that he was crying. He wiped at his tears again. It took a few hours and the vampire stayed away. When he was finished he collapsed in an old chair. Severus would be proud of such a lab, it was state of the art, complete with pure silver cauldrons perfect for making some of the worlds most potent potions. He could start on completing those new potions of Sev's. He had gotten barrels full of potions ingredients and there were other less legal ingredients that he already had on hand. The flow of tears finally stopped and Draco set to work with a new plan in mind. Indeed there was more then on way to skin a cat and more then one use of occulmency. Edward would regret ever trapping Draco Malfoy.

*** Edward's POV ***

Edward watched Draco make his way to the shower. To be honest he was disappointed he had expected more of a show. He shrugged to no one in particular and left. He needed to feed it wouldn't due to go hungry around Draco. He went outside happy that Draco lived so far from any other person and jumped into the ocean. He had checked the weather the Bahamas were distinctly overcast today. He came ashore a relatively short time later and was immediately drawn to a girl with caramel skin. She smiled at him thinking he was a tourists who had perhaps fallen overboard.

"Are you alright?"

Edward shook his head seeing a flash of brown eyes but he quickly shoved the memory down. That was a past life one he would never live again. She offered her hand and lead him to a nice house. There were two other mortals here and the oldest one seemed properly frightened by him, though if it was because he was white or because he was dead he could not tell. The young girl came back with a nice fluffy towel and a change of clothes. She handed them to Edward and smiled at him sweetly.

"There's a bathroom just down the hall why don't you go and change."

He said his thanks and went to washroom. Why was he hesitating to kill them all. It was the old one, he was staring at him like he knew what he was but there was no fear. He had only come across one mortal to stare at him without fear and that had been Bel...the girl. The foolish mortal who would not leave him alone. He looked at the towel in his hands and the change of clothes, a simple cotton shirt and shorts of the same material. He needed to feed, he had increased his own appetite tenfold by feeding daily, glutting himself on blood. He growled and jumped out the window.

"God damn it!"

He walked along the beach attracting stares. He had killed so many and he had resolved to never feel guilty about it again, but now his mind was awash with thoughts of the girl. Why couldn't she of just let him be! He had warned her, he had told her! He growled again and caught the scent of a beast. A jungle cat was near by. He could feast on that its blood was warm enough. Could he repent now after all this time, after all the lives he had sucked dry? He turned around heading in the direction of the jungle the smell was coming from there.

"Are you alright?"

Edward turned around quickly, it was a young man who looked remarkably like Draco with sort hair and blue eyes. He was smiling slightly and clearly concerned that Edward was hurt.

"I think I've gotten turned around here, I can't find my group."

The boy laughed and came closer.

"Oh there was a group of tourists heading that way."

He pointed in the opposite direction and Edward followed his finger and then looked back at him.

"Are you drunk man?"

Edward quirked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'pardon me'. The young boy flushed slightly.

"Well its just its so overcast why are you wearing sunglasses?"

Edward titled his head to the side and regarded the young man. He slowly removed his sunglasses. This mortal was going to die. He waited for the widening of eyes, a scream anything but the mortal simply looked at him confused.

"Well you sure look tired, are you sure your not ill were are you staying I can help you back."

Edward blinked in confusion and quickly took hold of the mortals mind to see what he was seeing. Edward nearly reeled back. In his faintest memories he remembered these eyes; green eyes. He seized the boy and his eyes widened. For some reason he was alone and Edward dragged him to his boat and threw him in. He scrambled away from him but Edward stared the boat easily taking them away from the shore in minutes. The young man pulled out a gun and Edward let him carry on with emptying the rounds each shot causing his ears to ring a bit painfully. The boy screamed and ran at him breaking his hand on Edward's solid chest.

"Be quiet!"

The young man whimpered and collapsed shaking and crying.

"Please don't kill me!"

"It's too late for that."

Edward pulled him up and bit into his neck. He threw the body overboard with a scream and let the small boat drift out into the ocean. His mind was swimming with images of Bella.

"I love you Edward."

He screamed again causing some floating seagulls to take flight. The silent call came again, the voice of Carlisle begging him to come home. He could never come home again why couldn't Carlisle accept that! He let out one more roar and them jumped ship he punched a hole in the side allowing the small boat to fill with water and sink.

"Promise you'll never leave again Edward."

He needed to feed, he needed to feed again that was all. All he needed was some more blood and then he would be fine.

Whats happening to Edward? What horrible plan does Draco have in store? And what the hell is up with Edwards eyes?

Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Fall of the Prince

Chapter 3: The Fallen Prince

Edward felt the fragile neck break under his none to delicate grip. No less then ten bodies lay strewn around him; all of them broken, all of them sucked dry. It wasn't often that he needed to feed in such frenzy but when it happened it could not be controlled. He set about the grim task of burning the bodies. The scent was sickening, but he endured making sure there was no trace of the bodies left to be found. He allowed himself a second of reflection, these people would be listed as missing, and they would become legends in this small place. Maybe people would claim to have seen their ghosts.

Draco sat upright drenched in a cold sweat. The little details like sand and sea salts were falling away quickly but on the whole the horror remained. Edward had just massacred about ten people. He had killed them before they knew what was upon them, before they could gather there wits to run and hide, he wretched violently before he could stop himself. The sun was just rising. He had gone to bed in a daze, and then half way through his dreams about Harry a grim scene had taken shape. Draco didn't doubt that it was real. Edward had done this. His sheets were now soiled with sick and his phone started to ring startling him a tiny bit.

He reached over and released the call; the crack of dawn was not the time to be phoning him. Luke was beginning to border on annoying. He hadn't missed any races and had never proven to be unreliable. He was a good person just trying to live through the rest of his life. He didn't deserve to be bonded to a vampire and he didn't deserve horrible visions of said vampire's activities. He wanted a simple life with the small comforts he had come to enjoy and nothing more. Draco took a few moments to compose himself; self-pity parties were horribly boring.

He decided a shower was a good enough way to start his day. He needed time to think and he needed time to figure out how to get away from Edward. He let the hot water pummel his back for a while rolling his neck around a bit. The potion held promise, he would need to develop something that wasn't a poison or he would die either way. He closed his eyes and opened them a second later. The young girl begging for her life was not easily forgotten. He jumped when a cold hand grabbed his arm then he went completely still, he was with a predator.

"Draco, I need you, please."

Draco attempted to wriggle free but the hand holding him was made of steel. He was drawn into a fully clothed chest and then dragged to the floor. The spray hit them both but Edward didn't seem to notice. Bits of seaweed were stuck on his jacket. His eyes were glowing and a deep bloody red. Draco stayed still against his chest not hearing a heart beat; for all intents and purposes the vampire did actually appear to be rattled. Draco however was in no mood to offer comfort.

"Let me go."

Edward simply pulled him closer and Draco began to shiver. He was certainly going to die if Edward didn't let go of him soon. The water was hot, near boiling which was just how he liked it. Edward however was freezing cold. To his great relief Edward seemed to notice his shivering and let him go. He got to his feet shakily and left Edward in the tub under the spray. The vampire was staring off into the distance with blank eyes clearly not seeing what was actually around him. Draco left him to whatever waking nightmare he was witnessing and went to his room.

He dressed casually casting a few warming charms on himself to rid his body of the unnatural chill of being held in Edwards arms. He went down to his potions lab intent on making some progress on the potion he was working on. If all went well he could rid himself of the bond to the vampire and kill him in one full swoop. Draco wasn't a murderer by any means.

His father was, but he had never taken a life. Then again you couldn't really kill something that was already dead. Draco held no illusions about Edward; it was kill or be killed. He was not some teenage girl swooning over his good looks. He would get free of this bond or he would die trying. He set to work on the first stages of the potion. Boiling wormswood and belladonna was particularly dangerous as the two substances were not meant to be combined.

That's were the solid silver cauldron came in; it was imbibed with a few dark spells to keep the substances from exploding. It was a strange potion for Snape to have been working on at first glance but Draco understood. There was nothing worse then a forced bond and there was no worse bond then the Dark Mark. Snape had been creating the potion to attempt to free himself. The idea was simple but very dangerous. The only thing sure to break any bond was death and this potion was meant to completely simulate death.

The potion would drive your soul from your body. The soul would return after twelve hours. There were of course risks to leaving your body unattended for twelve hours; Draco was willing to take the risk though. He would die and be joined with Harry or he would escape the vampire. The other problem was actually killing the vampire which was where an even more dangerous modification came into his plan.

Draco was certain that once Edward realized he was dead he would attempt to save him. There was only one way a vampire could 'save' anyone. Once Edward drank from him he would be hit with a poison so powerful his immortal body would rot away. There was something more to vampires which was part of their curse. Some vampires believed that they didn't have a soul, which simply put, was impossible. Everything had a soul, the curse, the payment for immortality was simple. It was not that your soul was taken, your soul was bound.

There are three planes of existence, spiritual, physical, and transcendence. To become a vampire was to give up the other planes. A vampire's soul could never reach any other plane but the physical. They were earthbound demons and as such could never move on, they could never die. This was the one truth between magical and muggle vampires alike. Even without a body the soul would remain on the physical plane. Draco could not allow that to happen to his soul. If he did he would never see Harry again.

"You haven't eaten yet today. I wouldn't want you to drop dead from starvation."

As seemed to be the vampires favorite thing to do, he had again appeared from no where holding a tray with a freshly made sandwich and the remainder of his pineapple. He looked into the silver cauldron and Draco had a brief impulse to throw the boiling mix in his face. To his credit he took the tray silently, wiped his hands on his shirt and began to eat the sandwich. There was no chance of the fiend trying to poison him. As he had said himself he was merely entertaining himself with Draco's presence. He saw no reason why he could not do the same.

He had a brief impulse to simply summon the pendant around the vampire's neck. The unicorn blood was glinting in the soft light. It would be fitting to hear the demon scream trapped in his wards unable to escape, but that would upset his plans. It would be easier to let Edward think that he had won. He picked up a piece of pineapple and popped it into his mouth. He had learned only one useful lesson from his father and from Voldemort alike. It was the oldest and most universal truth. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Thank you for the sandwich. Pardon my intrusion; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you seemed a little upset before, did something happen?"

Draco took another bite of his sandwich, it was quite good. He watched carefully but Edward's expression betrayed nothing. He wasn't entirely sure if he was expecting to hear the truth or not. Edward did not seem like the type who felt shame. Draco fully expected to hear a boastful recounting of all the lives Edward had taken, with all the details only a vampire could see, either that or nothing at all. He fixed his gaze to Edward's face but not quite on his eyes. The red was too fresh, too much a swirling mass for him to take.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Draco."

Draco nodded and shrugged signaling that he would let it go. Of course Draco would do no such thing. The denial was more telling then any admission Edward could have made. This was the crack he needed. For all of his talk and even for all the lives he had undoubtedly taken. Edward did have a conscience, some block of morals that he was clearly ignoring in favor of indulging himself. In short Draco had spotted a fundamental weakness in Edward. He would exploit it but first he would need to find out more.

"I must have been mistaken never mind."

Edward left shortly after that leaving Draco alone to contemplate what he had just seen. It was becoming clear that Edward was indeed a young vampire; he was still too human to be very old. Which meant he still had human attachments and human problems, He was not yet so detached that he could be exactly as he appeared; he was not a ruthless vampire seeking out Draco as a plaything. He was a child vampire playing at being ruthless. Harry would have found him amusing.

Draco sealed off his lab placing all the active potions under a stasis spell. It was nearly four in the afternoon and he if he missed his test run Luke would do his nut. He dressed quickly using a few handy spells on his hair to keep it from becoming greasy. To save time Draco made his way outside shrunk his bike and aparated to the stadium. Luke was pacing looking a bit panicked when he finally spotted Draco.

"Where the hell were you, the race is about to start! Get out there!"

Draco smiled and hopped onto his now fully restored bike. This race would be a piece of cake as it always was. No one could match his speed, he'd had a few bouts of competition but overall it was never anything he couldn't overcome. He was still a Malfoy after all. Wouldn't you love to see me now father? The race was a blur as usual and Draco left feeling the heady rush of adrenaline. When he returned home it was to find Edward in what appeared to be a bad mood.

"What are you planning?"

Draco removed his jacket and attempted to walk past Edward but he was quickly grabbed and in favor of keeping both his arms he decided to stay still for the time being.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Edward smiled and even though there was no true happiness behind it the smile changed his face entirely. With that smile on his face he looked simply like a boy at the height of youth and beauty. Frozen, was the word, trapped. Edward dropped his arm and turned away. It was no use trying to pretend he didn't feel Edward's anguish. Vampires did indeed have souls. Right now Edward's was crying out. Draco blinked and looked about, the vampire had run off, silly, dramatic creatures really, vampires.

*** Edward's POV ***

Running was something Edward had always been good at. At the look in Draco's eyes, some slight concern or worst yet pity he ran. As far as Edward was concerned Draco was his plaything! Not the other way around. Still, he couldn't help but feel that Draco was playing with him. It was obvious the wizard was planning something. Kill or be killed, that thought had come through to him clearly. Draco was wrong though he would not kill Edward. Edward would kill him, the only thing he was deciding on was the time.

"He mustn't be made to suffer."

Edward whirled around but no one was there. The voice had sounded so real though. The air even seemed to be disturbed by someone's presence. Even with his vampire eyes he could not see who was there. He continued on his way losing himself to his thoughts. He hadn't always been this person. He used to have at least a small amount of restraint. Then he had decided to discard restraint and restrictions. This was the result.

He made his way into a near by tavern and went into the washroom. He looked into the mirror and sure enough those eyes were looking back at him. His human eyes, staring out of his vampire face. He reached his hand towards the mirror and touched the face looking back at him. It was white, young and not at all human but the eyes staring back at him were his and then again they were not. There was an unholy light one that wasn't present before.

As Edward stood there watching his reflection watching him a feeling of warmth started to swirl around his core. The warmth started building until it reached to the tips of his toes and the roots of his hair. Then without warning sparks began to shoot out of him in every direction. They ceased almost as soon they had come but the light seemed to take a while to fade almost dissipating into smoke. The sensation of cool water ran all over his body before fading away like the light.

Edward watched the strange light fade considering the possible reasons for the changes he was undergoing when he heard them; the trackers from the Volturi. They searched for him but he was usually long gone before they got this close. One was just outside the door and two more were covering the window he concentrated further and realized there was a veritable army. They were losing patience with him; he was no longer sure if the orders had been changed to just destroy him entirely.

Right now they were certainly out for capture; he had built a reputation for himself as elusive and deadly. Most of the scouts sent by the Volturi were too scared to approach him. He went out the window feeling some long forgotten concern for the humans inside the tavern. He walked pretending for now that he was unaware of the two that followed him. Once he reached a more deserted area the army seemed to melt into existence around him. He stared and they stared as well. Neither party was willing to make the first move. The staring went on for some time until the army sprung at some unknown signal.

He was seized from all sides by arms as strong as steel bands. He felt pulling in all directions. They meant to tear him apart but not to kill him. It would just be easier to bring him to the Volturi in pieces. As long as his head was attached to his torso he would be fine.

"You need to get away from them."

Edward whirled around at the sound of the voice but like before there was no one there. He struggled but it was useless there were too many arms holding him.

"You must disappear."

Edward stopped struggling and the mob holding him began moving in one direction. He concentrated on the voice wondering how he would achieve what it wanted. He couldn't break free that much was clear, and even if he did even with his speed he couldn't out run all of the vampires currently holding him captive.

"You've seen it done, do it."

The voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere, it was strange that no one else could hear it. Not for the first time Edward wondered if he was going mad. The bodies pressed on him trying to force him in one direction, he pressed his feet into the dirt trying to hold his ground but he knew soon enough the lot of them would lose patience and simply tear him apart.

The voice didn't come again and by Edward's guess he had moved at least two miles by force. Then the heat and tingles that had so distracted him in that washroom came back and he knew suddenly what the voice meant. He had seen it done. Draco had done it vanishing and reappearing. He was elated for all of one second. Seeing it and doing it were completely unrelated. The warmth died down and Edward stopped struggling being ripped apart was not pleasant. In the interest of survival he co-operated and the vampires holding him on all sides lifted him up and began to run.

They covered a great distance sticking to the forest the entire time. A house loomed out of the trees in the distance. It was so overgrown it seemed to be growing out of the trees themselves. It was dark and would not seem inhabitable to any mortal, however there were no mortals here. The ones surrounding him let him go and Aro appeared followed by Carlisle.

Edward's body went stiff and Carlisle gasped eyes going wide. Aro also looked stunned and it took Edward a moment to imagine what they saw. Was his face flushed? His skin felt warm and his eyes, the glowing green. Carlisle sank to his knees Edward couldn't say what emotion it was that was causing him not to be able to stand but he was sure it was not good.

"You are Edward Cullen?"

Edward nodded and he was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Carlisle.

"You've been reborn. How did you do it?"

Carlisle did not look well the black of his eyes was proof enough. Edward wondered why he was starving himself and why he was here of all places and with Aro no less.

"I'm not human."

Aro nodded and a slight smile played about his thin lips. He was beginning to suspect what may have happened to Edward but he was very careful to veil this thought. Edward caught only the faintest glimmer before it was pushed down too deep for him to hear.

"You are to be killed on sight, those are the orders, but I wanted to speak with you first."

Edward sneered and looked about the army had gone drifting away on the night air like only a pack of demons could. Alec and Jane drifted into appearance. He offered them a nod and Jane's beautiful lips stretched into a smile.

"You look well."

"Thank you."

Carlisle stayed still most likely held back by Jane. He wanted to ask what he was doing there but he knew there wasn't going to be time Aro was gesturing for him to come closer. He was most polite when he was about to kill you after all.

"You've been having quite the time of it, and I wouldn't have much to say if it weren't for the bodies. You leave them about, bloodless with strange wounds, you've even left some alive. We could almost forgive that, but trespassing on their territory, that is a problem. They want you dead and we can no longer protect you."

He did detect a bit of sincere regret on Aro's part. He wasn't surprised to hear that the magical ones were placing pressure on the Volturi. He had been stealing, trespassing; he only wanted to see what he might learn. He didn't have much to say and when he looked down Aro beckoned Jane forward. He understood it at once; he would be subdued by the pain and then torn apart and then burned. She smiled at him and instantly the pain came shooting hot across his whole body, little tongues of flame and electricity.

He tried to tell himself it was all in the mind but the pain felt real enough. Heat came next and little tingles across his skin. If only he could figure out how to get out of here he would be fine. The pain wasn't allowing for much thinking though. He fell to his knees and then the vibrations started again and he could see the sparks coming off his skin and Carlisle's astonished face. He thought of Draco and then the world collapsed on him squeezing him tight from all sides crushing him terribly.

There wasn't pain but the pressure was unbearable, he couldn't open his eyes or draw breath. Just as quickly as it began it stopped and he opened his eyes to find himself in Draco's kitchen on the table with Draco staring at him in shock. Draco looked at him with wide eyes and reached out a hand to touch his face.

"Merlin, your eyes."

He drew his hand back from Edwards face and tears built in his eyes pretty as crystals. For moments both of them sat there in silence each one contemplating the other and understanding nothing, something changed horribly in Draco's face. To Edward he seemed on the verge of hysteria.

"Get out!"

Normally Edward would not have listened but the demand had been crazed and there was some desperate quality to it that made him want to obey, no it was more honest to say that he was compelled to obey, something deep inside him was telling to just this once leave and do as your told. He didn't and Draco seemed to collapse on himself and then expand rapidly.

His presence was something malevolent and hot and it began to itch and burn at Edwards skin. He stood his ground trying to bare it and ended up falling to his knees. He didn't know if Draco knew what he was doing the expression on his face didn't suggest anything, he seemed to only be in a deep agony. Something deep and so entirely personal that Edward wanted to leave all at once only he didn't have that option anymore.

He was rooted to the floor as surely as if someone and pasted him there. There was a noise echoing about the room and he realized finally that it was his voice cramming his ears. He screwed his eyes shut and the world did not go black it became a swirling mass of colors, all of it was near too dazzling to behold but he could not open his eyes again. A bright light was beginning to suffuse the world and it seemed that this light contained fire.

Before thought could turn to into action he felt himself moving. He moved blindly and quickly and without will and suddenly found himself surrounded by the damp earth. Slimly things were crawling over him and he wanted to sleep so badly. He couldn't understand where the urge was coming from, but the long forgotten sensation was stealing over him. The tingly creeping warmth of lying down at the end of the day and going to bed, and what a long day it had been, an eternal day that had just never ended. He closed his eyes feeling soil in his mouth and he breathed one last breath. The day of one hundred years had come to an end, what would happen tomorrow?

*** Draco's POV ***

Draco was well trained enough to almost pretend he did not notice the vampire that had simply appeared on his table. His snack was now underneath the creature and he looked up very slowly. His breath caught in his throat and his hand reached out of its own will to touch Edward's face. He had to touch it and he had to call his name and he had to remember to breathe. Green eyes, the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"Merlin, your eyes."

This was not Harry the eyes were not Harry's but the green was just as intense and his heart began to beat too quickly and the world became to hot and all the pain he had ever locked away cut loose and ripped him apart.

"Get out!"

The fiend looked almost frightened but he didn't move. Draco could not have told you his name at the moment rage was spewing out of him and he was helpless to control it. He saw and didn't see Edward fall to his knees. He was screaming and Draco thought it was fitting that he should feel some small part of his agony. The sun began to rise and Draco watched fascinated as the vampire began to smolder.

Where was the glitter? What was happening? It was enough of a distraction that he pulled himself from the whirlwind of his despair and watched. Quite suddenly the fiend flung himself to his feet and dashed as clumsily as he had ever seen through the door. He dug into his garden like a mad dog and buried himself in the earth. The garden was in ruins and Draco stared at the now fresh grave. What was he doing under there?

"You will find happiness."

Draco whirled around but he wasn't there. He had an urge to run but he didn't know which direction to go in.

"Harry!"

There was no answer of course and he whirled about desperate as a child for its mother, but there was no sign of Harry, only the blue sky and his ruined garden and in the distance the blue ocean. He stared at the grave his garden had become for quite some time.

"I hope you stay dead!"

For some reason the words hurt him as soon as they left his mouth. He felt regret for having even thought them. Confused and nearly burnt raw by emotion Draco made his way inside and to bed. He dropped into it ungracefully and let sweet oblivion consume his frayed mind. Evening, the sun was just dropping from the sky. If he aparated he would be able to see the ocean swallow the sun and for one moment he would see that brilliant green but he didn't want to.

He stared at the ceiling and waited, his body knew the exact time of sunset, he was as attuned to the coming and goings of the sun as any vampire would be. He sighed just as the sun sunk beyond the horizon and he knew that at the exact same moment demonic green eyes had opened. A few shuffling sounds, a door slamming and then Edward was standing before him. His eyes were iridescent and his mouth was pulled back in a snarl revealing sharp fangs.

He looked perfectly terrifying, but the image made Draco want to laugh, he covered his mouth in an effort to stay quiet but he quickly lost the battle. As terrifying as the fiend looked he was obviously confused. Edward had stolen all the gifts a muggle vampire could want and he didn't even know what to do with it. There was a moment of possibilities suddenly. It opened up right before a dark pit of dark wonders of things that might be.

Draco moved back and the vampire moved forward at the exact moment. The fang teeth descended and a look of lethal hunger robbed the face of any humanity. The vampire blurred out of sight and he knew he was gone to sate that hunger. Draco laughed and laughed, thinking that he had gone mad. Nothing about this was funny but he was laughing and he could not stop. He felt the tears on his cheeks and this sent him into another peel of laughter.

He had had no dreams last night, it was all simple darkness and he had heard Harry's voice. Harry had come to him he was sure of it and the thought of it was maddening him. Then he deflated and all of his conviction left him. Harry could not have come to him. Harry was dead and would always be dead. He shivered feeling cold all over. He crawled back in to bed like a child and burrowed under the covers. If only things could be that simple if only he could be a child again convinced that the covers would keep him from harm.

At once a brilliant dream took shape all around him. The colors were vivid enough to cause him alarm. There was a soft music playing and a wonderful cool and misty breeze. It was one of those days when the world seemed to be in perfect harmony. Draco walked towards the sound of running water and there he saw a little boy with a head of black hair running his hands through the water.

"Harry?"

The boy turned around quickly and fixed Draco with his green gaze. Draco caught his breath and attempted to remain calm. It was Harry and he seemed to be about four years old.

"Drayco, you're very tall."

Harry smiled and stood up wiping his hands on his pants and looking charming in a sort of a way only children can manage. Innocence and ignorance all wrapped up into a one eloquent and rude gesture. Draco could not speak he was too in awe of what was happening. Was this a trick of his mind or was he in this place with Harry? The world seemed to be continuously unfolding about them endlessly expanding. Trees and flowers and rivers and never ending colors unfolding and unfolding.

"Is this real?"

The young Harry looked up at him and tilted his head in the most adorable fashion. He shrugged his shoulders and looked about.

"Seems real to me."

Draco reached out and ran a hand through Harry's hair. It was soft just as he remembered and Harry looked away shyly and giggled.

"How do you know who I am Harry?"

"You're my Drayco."

Draco felt himself stagger and then without warning he opened his eyes. The real world flooded in on him with all its dull and lifeless colors. He breathed in deeply and then shed bitter tears. 'you're my Draco.'

"Bad dream?"

Draco looked up with an angry retort on the tip of his tongue but the sight of the vampire was enough to distract him completely. The creature was entirely transformed. The green eyes virtually glowed, his skin seemed luminous and most of all there was warmth a pulsing of seeming life, of churning demonic power.

"My heart beats, it's so strange."

The word beautiful came to his mind unbidden and unwanted but it was true, the transformation had rendered him even more nearly perfect. A deadly charm surrounded him now more then before. He smiled but the seeming innocence was gone from his face. There would be no passing for human now but Draco was sure Edward would have no problem charming mortals and muggles alike.

"Did you do this to me Draco?"

There was another bubble of mad laughter creeping up on Draco but he squashed it down. This vampire had achieved a miraculous feat, with barely any knowledge of what he was doing. In fact the vampire seemed quite astonished at his new found powers. There was a trade off of course, he would not simply sparkle in the sun, and he would be more blood thirsty then ever before. He was now full of blood as combustible as lighter fluid. The cold would be colder and the heat pleasurable to the point of pain. Edward didn't know any of this though. Draco did not see a reason to enlighten him.

"You did this to yourself vampire."

Edward blinked and stumbled seeming drunk on blood and power.

"I have never seen quite like this, what I thought was clear as possible is all but murky now, and my mortal memories seemed to be filled with black light. I can hear the mortals on the ocean and in the sky. I can hear your heart beating fast and I can hear the hum of your mind but it mixes with the sound of a thousands minds and a thousand hearts so I can hear nothing. My thoughts seem to form too quickly for me to seize them. The blood, the blood is not like before, it is exquisite and the victims. There mind opens to me and its thoughts and thoughts and thoughts and the heart it beats with my heart, and the sound goes through me. It is it is…"

Draco watched Edward become completely absorbed with the play of light on the windows. He drifted over to them and stared. His face was slack like a man truly well and drunk. There was a dark dangerous smile playing about his lips threatening at all moments to break lose into an all out manic grin. He turned from the window and gazed at Draco passively for a moment.

The smile faded and his mouth settled into a soft line. His eyelids lowered and the look of wonder faded from his face slowly, like a light growing dim but not entirely going out. The vampire appeared entranced with Draco now. He took him in for long moments. His hand seemed to reach out but did not. He seemed to sigh but not to move. His eyes fell on the stove and the table and the door and the chair. Lighting on each thing for only a moment, absorption, he seemed to be absorbed and at once distracted by everything that fell under his gaze; everything but Draco.

"I can't have done this to myself. I don't know what you mean."

"You must figure it out for yourself. I can't help you."

Draco attempted to turn around after telling the vampire this but he was back face to face with the fiend. Edward leaned forward and Draco remained rooted to the spot, mesmerized by his green eyes, missing the fang teeth that were growing ever longer. A cold hand gripped his shoulder and warm scentless breath tickled his face.

"A kiss?"

"Kiss?"

Draco's voice was weak and hollow sounding to his ears. His heart was racing and the vampire was getting closer to his neck, and the green eyes were growing wide and lifeless like a beast.

"You're my Drayco."

Draco pulled away quickly and the vampire growled and blinked. He looked about the room confused and when his eyes finally landed on Draco they cleared and the green became dull and Draco could finally look away.

"You're mine Draco."

The vampire pulled him forward suddenly for a violent kiss and Draco felt himself being sucked up and pulled down into a dark whirlpool. His body felt hollow and he could feel his heart echoing and pulling with each beat. Then he was left alone in his partially destroyed kitchen holding his hand to his lips. He stumbled on his first step but regained his Malfoy poise the closer he got to his basement. He needed the potion and he needed it now.

*** Edwards POV ***

Darkness, he was in the earth. Many small bugs were crawling over his body, though he felt them scurry away when he shifted. He opened his eyes to pressing darkness, cool and moist darkness. He was in the earth but how had he gotten here? The sensation of waking up thoughts climbing slowly to the surface getting in the correct order, the Volturi, Carlisle, the apparation, Draco, and then the sun. The sun had driven him down, the sun had put him to sleep.

He wanted out of this shallow grave, no sooner had the thought come to him, than he was out of the grave as if propelled or pulled by some invisible force. He could feel the dirt falling away from him as if repelled by his very skin. He blinked up at the stars. Diamonds so close trapped there glowing ever bright, a light so far away that it did not in fact exist. A light so bright that it burned even after death, the stars held him in there gaze. They did not favor, they did not judge, they simply blazed, for that was all a star could ever do.

Dim, everything had been so dim until now. Everything glowed with its own light, everything had its own mystery. It seemed that way, though Edward could remember dimly that he used to think there was no mystery. At the root of everything, at the heart of it, there was a simple and ultimately boring explanation. Why had he thought that? What could explain the magic of the small beetle making his way now to the fresh grave, the ocean foaming forth and fading back in an endless but powerful pattern?

The moon shone on reflecting the sun, its light cool and revealing mysteries that always disappeared with the light of the sun, and what of the sun? Had that been the fire burning the world threatening to consume him whole? The sun had never been his to bask in but the sun had never threatened him like that before. He liked to look on the light of the sun in private. He enjoyed how peaceful the world seemed under the light of the sun. Just how long had he been staring at the moon? The house to his right, there was something or someone there. Someone important, brown eyes? No. Silver, icy silver eyes, Draco.

He moved more quickly then he could perceive and stumbled when he came to a stop. Draco was sitting up looking forlorn and smoothing a few stray strands of white blond hair from his face. He looked up at Edward and seemed overcome with laughter but he held it back. Then a sound made it self known to Edward, a wet sound with a swoosh and a thump it came again and again and suddenly all of Edwards body was attuned to this sound. He moved towards Draco.

"You must leave."

Had Draco spoken? Words weren't coming to him and when he was sure he had spoken the voice that came out was not his. He left and quickly found himself surrounded by humans. The swooshing sound with the thump was coming from everywhere. He swayed delirium threatening to pull him down. Then he caught site of a young girl. Brown hair, brown eyes.

"Bella?"

She turned to him and her eyes widened he grabbed her and pressed her close. Her breasts crushed up against him and her hands fluttered about like small birds. He listened intently to that sound. He would become one with that sound, it was echoing strangely in his chest. Was that what he had said to Draco? "My heart beats?" but the voice had not been his voice.

"Not here, take her outside."

He obeyed without much thought he found himself outside far too quickly, once again missing his bodies' movements. There was a high screeching sound, the girl was screaming the sound was coming faster and he swallowed it. There was the beating and it was echoing through him he lifted the girl up feeling her ribs crush against him. He drank, the heart giving him life and then the heart stopped and blackness hit him and he let go of the girl abruptly. She crumpled her corpse misshapen and skewed. There hadn't been enough. He moved on scarcely seeing where he was moving for his speed.

Heart after heart he lost count then he came upon a man with white blonde hair. Draco! His feet knew the direction and he was there and in the kitchen and Draco was staring at him and he was trying his damndest to keep his gaze. Little things kept pulling his focus. His eyes would fall on Draco but then something would entrance him. The voice came out of him again, the voice that was not his voice. The voice caught him by such surprise that he missed his own question. The moon was there again in the large windows glinting. That reflected light that unreflected was now fatal.

"You did this to yourself vampire."

Draco. No that could not be true, words began to flow from his mouth and he was so caught up in the sound of his voice that he was missing the flow of the words again. Trying to describe the light, trying to describe what he saw, and above all there was the blood and the kill and the heart echoing in his ears pulsing through his veins beating with his heart. The voices the mind the entire mind unfolding like a flower. How to describe it? Then there was the voice, his voice echoing and confusing he trailed off trying to listen but he could not listen if he did not speak.

The light of the moon how unusual and then there was Draco. He was fascinating but solid. Not flighty like the other mortals had been. They had appeared like phantoms to his eyes. Living forever on the edge of death, just a breath away, Draco seemed solid though. He was there and he was staring. The sound came again but not as enticing as before. The slow beat of the heart and the humming of the silent mind, would it open to him, like a flower?

"A kiss?"

He had caught it at last the sound of his voice his tone was there. Smooth velvet but something else rang there now, something new and foreign and not at all exciting.

"Kiss?"

The mind was there the mind more then the heart. Edward wanted that mind to open to him to yield it secrets. He could get it he could. The teeth the sharp teeth that had cut his own lip open, the amazement at the warm flow of blood. They were sharpening again, lengthening with a dark purpose.

"You're my Drayco."

Not his voice, a child. His mind cleared and he took in Draco's face. He seemed transfixed and Edward smiled swelling with a darker emotion he could not name.

"You're mine Draco."

Minds had yielded mortal passion to him, and he released this to Draco now. Mortal passion and mortal want tainted with his dark fury. No blood, he must not take Draco's blood. Draco heart lurched and Edward fell back he left quickly once again moving too fast to figure out where he was going. Much of the night had passed and Edward began to notice a small change in the quality of the light. He looked to the moon which was still there high and glowing brightly. To the east the sun was beginning to rise. There was time still a few hours at most before the world was bathed in the fiery light.

"Seek your grave demon."

Edward whirled around stumbled and fell but he saw no one. He walked to the cemetery following the smell of death. Natural this, that he should lie with these dead things, natural, the deadening of his limbs. His movements were slow, now he could catch them. A fresh grave, a fresh body, Edward pressed in beside it. Dead things to cuddle and to hold, the dirt settled though he wasn't quite sure who had moved it. Darkness about and the sound of birds coming to life with the coming sun, he shut his eyes. The day was blocked to him now, the darkness was his friend. To sleep and to vampire dreams of wholesome little boys with lovely green eyes, but what of the hair, the black tousled hair, with the feeling of silk.

He awoke all at once and he couldn't remember being asleep but for disturbing flashes of a small child with a much too serious face. The dead body pressed in beside him became nothing short of revolting and he clamored up and out of the grave not taking a moment to set things right again. He could feel an ache through his body starting with the sluggish beat of his heart and radiating outwards. He stumbled as if drunk and followed the sounds he had now come to associate with all consuming pleasure; the hearts that would beat with his own, pumping faster and faster until they stopped.

A young boy was the first with such a heart, he tumbled through the night, feeding with abandon and all the while he heard that same gentle voice urging him not to return to Draco until he was full. He obeyed without question and continued in this fashion to the misfortune of no less then ten mortals. It was barely enough the blood was pulsing through him and his mind was reeling with the thoughts of mortals and still he wanted more. The voice cautioned him to stop and once again with out thought he took heed of the voice.

He wandered about feeling his distracted frame of mind keenly. He could not focus on any one thing try as he might. He was comprehending nothing, everything continued to baffle and dazzle him so that it seemed he could not see to the heart of anything. The surface he was only scratching the surface. If this was what he saw now then what the hell had he been seeing before? He made his way back slowly to Draco's house and found the wizard asleep. He watched him sleep from the door and for a moment felt and absurd impulse to watch him from the window.

The window? Nothing was coming to him as it should. He was sure he had perfect recall before, but everything that had come before his first sleep was a blur and since he had awoken he had been caught in a haze of dazzling mystery. Everything was mystery… everything but Draco. Silver eyes opened and locked on to him. It felt as if he only existed in that gaze. The gaze of a not quite common mortal who understood what he was perfectly. It was sublime and the effect of it was calming and soothing. The frayed edges of his mind smoothed out and he welcomed the feelings of thoughtlessness with open arms.

He was sluggish anyway; perhaps he had drunk too much. He walked closer to the bed basking in the glorious knowing gaze. He hesitated once he was upon the bed but then he gave in and relaxed into the softness. Draco continued to look but he was looking through him not at him. He noticed it suddenly and it caused a sharp and swift anger which he quickly stuffed down. He reached out and ran his hand down the warmth of Draco's side. He felt him shudder and shift away.

He felt a stirring of passion that had nothing to do with blood, but Draco quickly removed himself from the bed and made his way to the basement. The door closed softly but somehow Edward just knew it had also been sealed by the wizard's magic. He touched the door and a spark greeted him it merely tickled but his hand began to turn black and his amulet became white hot. Powerful indeed, he went back to the bed. Draco would come out again, there was no use overwhelming him. He could wait, he had nothing but time anyway.

*** Harry's POV ***

Being dead was not as bad as Harry had feared. It was peaceful, it was every promise of death fulfilled, he had no desire to live again and his soul being hailed as pure for his ultimate sacrifice was whole memories of life and all. He only worried about Draco, he watched him live on bravely but still he became a shell of his former self, hunkered down in routine, filled with regrets. His own world was a beautiful garden, an ever unfolding garden; he could appear anyway he wished. His loved ones had crossed over but he had chosen to stay here and watch, watch for Draco, watch over Draco. He would be able to transcend soon leave this place. Draco was coming into his own destiny and it wasn't to be with Harry.

Harry had known love through Draco, pure and shining, and those memories sustained him. He had known better though, he should have left Draco alone. He meant to fix that now. Draco kept on planning there final meeting. It went round and round in his head, it would never be. Harry stayed here in this nowhere place, a waiting room of sorts to try and guide Draco. It was difficult time was not the same and there had been times when Harry had missed years of Draco's life. He was pushing the rules as usual, he was not allowed to appear to Draco and he was not supposed to "affect" the course of his life.

Only he'd done that already, he selfishly loved Draco, breaking his heart and damaging his soul. Draco was not meant for the other planes. His place was on earth and with Edward, and he would never have resisted it if Harry had simply left him alone. As always earth was a hellish place, beings in eternal struggle for dominance. A new threat was ever present on the horizon, and Harry's sacrifice for the world would soon be laid waste by a new evil. Well not new really, it was an old evil but it had new goals. The vampires that had always existed were getting smarter. It was not enough to be eternal to be beautiful, no, now they wanted recognition, they wanted to rule. They wanted to divide the world into the living and into the undead.

Harry had yet to meet any supreme being to explain to him why the living plane existed at all. He had met spiritual beings so old that they appeared to be only light, they could not remember being alive and all was peace and tranquility to them. They told him many secrets and they observed the world at all times. Still no one knew of a creator the rules were more caution then actual rules and the punishments, well they didn't exist who would exact these punishments. There was no heaven or hell and Tom Riddle was here just beyond this nowhere place all sins forgiven transcended onto a peaceful plane.

They had spoken and spoken and young Tom's life had been pain and his soul had been shredded and terrible to look at but it mended and he was on his way. Good and Evil did not exist here. It was all an invention of those living the struggle the strife the pain, all because no one could be sure what happened after death. No one could be sure of the meaning of anything. If Harry had known this was what was waiting for him, that there was no heaven or hell that there would be no judgments why he would have just gone on living somewhere else.

Had his happiness with Draco and died an old man surrounded by his grandchildren and children and a dog and maybe a few cats. There was fate though and it had been his fate to die and save the world. There was organization here, it was not chaos and fate was not something to be ignored or challenged or defeated. Fate was not explained it just was and once out of flesh it was easier to understand it to accept that life was life and death was death and it was simple to worry about nothing. But there was Draco, and his fate was to live, whether that was a punishment or not Harry could not decide, no longer apart of the living plane he saw clearly the hell that it was.

It didn't seem friendly of fate to condemn some mortals to eternity on the living plane. It was useless though as always to fight fate. Draco would not find him if he died he would be sent back immediately to the living plane into another body. He would be mad ranting about his other life which he would not be able to forget so easily because of the immediate transfer back into a body. He would find his destiny at some point he would become a demon trapped in the living plane. Harry wasn't sure entirely how he knew this, the information came to him.

He was allowed to watch because he had promised somehow that he would not interfere, he would not subvert the course of Draco's life. There was selfishness in it to of course, he wanted to watch over Draco and if he died Harry would not be able to watch over him anymore. He would never be able to recognize Draco's soul if it took up residence in another body. In his own way he was being selfish. He did not want to lose what he had left of Draco, if he could only watch then he would do that forever.

Once he was sure Draco was happy, once he was sure Draco had settled and was at peace he would transcend. This is what he told himself as he watched on. Little things caught his attention from time to time. His remaining attachments in the world of the living, births, deaths, his focus remained on Draco however. It was maddening to affect nothing but then again it was peaceful and he had his moments appearing to Draco, whispering in Edwards's ear. These were dizzying moments for him, pressing right on the veil of life, it was painful and difficult but he did it. He was Harry Potter after all, extraordinary things were no feat for him. He felt a curious sensation though when he saw Edward kissing Draco, it was like anger that could not quite become anger.

The fabric of the living world seemed to ripple before his eyes and he felt that he might destroy it rip it apart and cross over and tear Edward right out of the world of the living and away from his Draco. The thoughts could not quite fully form though and Harry was quite sure that they would not become action. He would never do something as foolish as cross back. Where would he go? His body? Which at this very moment was magically enshrined in a tomb quite similar to Dumbledore's but thankfully not right beside it. No, his body had been laid to rest in Gordic's Hallow. He continued to watch and now and then consider the thought of going back. His life had been short and full of pain and abuse and only a few shining moments of happiness.

What of it though, it was nothing in this place, every soul had known pain and while he may feel that his life had been short, there were sprites here that weren't sprites at all they were simply souls that had been ripped out of the world of the living after only a few days or hours of life, and also they were oddly bright creatures that had never been born at all, pure innocence. Harry took a seat near the river his favorite spot. Not all souls remembered their lives with any clarity some chose to forget but Harry held on to the details, vainly, stubbornly, in his own way he was still the hero always trying to save the day, but for what? The world was the same as it had always been he was dead and nothing had changed.

As usual the peacefulness came over him, the tranquility of being dead and being part of nothing and worrying about nothing and he sighed and dizzying forbidden thoughts went to the back of his head. He closed his eyes as if to sleep but there was no point to sleeping here. He looked at the multi colored sky and went back to his usual pastime of listening for Draco. He could stay here for as long as he wanted, what difference did it make, he had nothing but time anyway.

*** The Volturi ***

Aro sat as he always did studying nothing but appearing to be deep in thought. Edward Cullen, had made fools of them somehow. Now the others were coming for explanation. He felt one very powerful approaching swiftly from the labyrinth of underground tunnels. He knew what to expect of these creatures, a little more dazzling then him, a bit more of a confounding presence that at once drew you in and repelled you just as strongly. He heard the step now approaching the sound deliberate and maddening. What appeared before him however; was no vampire; in fact there was no accounting for it. It was some other demon, and he felt a long suffering sigh bubble up and spill over his lips.

"What's this then?"

The 'man' for want of a better word did not respond he was beautiful, dazzling and radiant and he could feel from him a low current of what one might call true evil. The full lips pulled back into the imitation of a smile revealing a set of perfect white teeth, no fangs present not meaning of course that they were not there, it was only that he could not see. He came right up to the dais and his eyes a perfect blue lighted on each one of them for an instant. He smiled fully revealing finally that they were no fangs just as he figured not a vampire at all. Not wizard either, nothing so simple, nothing alive.

"I apologize my friends, but I come bearing bad news, your time is at an end."

There was fire and a pulling and then quite suddenly nothing at all.

*** Edward's POV ***

Several days had passed or more accurately several nights had passed since the last time Edward had seen Draco. The wizard had locked himself in his basement and proceeded to do so every night as soon as the sun set and Edward opened his eyes. He was distracted enough by everything else that this took quite sometime to bother him, but now he was standing in front of the locked and sealed door with a look of purest frustration. It wasn't blood lust either, his pants were getting tight. He fed as he always did in a terrible frenzy he was sure to travel far and wide his speed which had been quite considerable before was simply amazing now. It seemed he moved with thought alone physicality had nothing to with it. He had a new hunger for Draco, he wanted to play this game some more and feel Draco's flesh heat with desire.

Then when he tired of that the kill would come and he would bring Draco to him. He knew how to do it to; the others kept all sorts of books and documents, easy to steal. They thought themselves so superior that they did not think to protect there treasures. He finally ascertained after many nights of confusion that he had somehow become one of the 'others'. He could hear them now in the streets in grave yards, following him. They wouldn't come near him however, he sensed apprehension perhaps fear. His 'magic' he could scarce control. He couldn't use it at will it seemed, he supposed that would come in time.

This door though, he intended to use his magic on this door. He placed his hand on it and for a moment imagined it open and the magic stripped away. It was done the door opened and Draco was there and his shoulders slumped a little when he saw Edward. He was a mess, greasy hair and sunken eyes with black bags underneath. He even smelt slightly unpleasant. Several little pots were producing various gases and multicolored steams and mists. Draco ran a hand over his face tiredly. He looked at Edward but once again the gaze went through him. He waved his wand and suddenly all the various vapors and gases in the room were contained in little invisible domes, visible only because the gases pushed against the sides.

"What are you doing?"

"Escaping you."

Edward sighed knowing it was true. The blond was certainly planning something. His mind was locked as always and even with 'magic' Edward could not get in, only now and then would he catch a fragment of thought, nothing concrete. He placed himself in the doorframe seeing Draco's exhaustion and taunting him just a little bit with his presence. If Draco meant to escape then he would have to go around him. Draco didn't approach him though he simply rolled his eyes and pulled that little disappearing trick. Edward did one better though, wizards were human after all and they had a scent and Edward was not human and he followed Draco just as swiftly as he disappeared.

Draco screamed and jumped back from him and then cursed him. It burned but faded away quickly. He looked at him and Edward was pleased since he was finally looking at him and not through him. He was just a little taller then Draco and he looked into his sliver eyes.

Who could look into his eyes and think he was human. Draco was human though and his heart was racing in his chest and the sound was beginning to thud in Edwards ears, never mind that he just drunk, killed. He felt bloated with the blood but still the sound was enticing. Draco stepped back from him and made a hasty retreat to the washroom.

The sound of running water reached him and he let it drown out the sound of the heart. The night was still young and Draco had been staying up at odd hours to keep away from him. Maybe he would take Draco somewhere tonight, if could only control the thirst he could dazzle Draco into loving him. He had done it before unintentionally. He meant to do it now, he would succeed he was sure of it. Draco would be begging to be his by the time he was done. Now if only he could remember all of it properly. Since his first 'sleep' his whole past life had become a confused tangle he was sure though he was not sure how he was sure that he was remembering things horribly out of order.

Sometimes he would be in the street wandering, drunk from a good feast and he would suddenly not be in the street he would be in a house in some other town with those 'other' vampires, his old coven., or 'family', what a joke, and Bella, he remembered all sorts of things about Bella, except of course what the hell had drew him to her. She seemed so plain and simple, but then he had been plain and simple, feeding on animals, living perpetually through high school. It was no wonder they had stayed away from the world of true demons and evil. They were simply pretty humans, a little paler a little off putting, but nothing as frightening as he was now.

Authors Note: ok so there was a little Bella bashing in this, if you like Bella I am sorry, I like her to just not in the world of Sleeping Beauty. This story I don't think will be very long maybe fifteen chapters it's just and idea I can't put to rest. I just really want Edward to be a 'real' vampire and of course my idea of a 'real' vampire is more along the lines of Rice's vampires as I think I've said before. As for Edward becoming magical well I haven't seen that yet not to say that its not out there I just haven't seen it, and of course in my stories 'magical vampires' are superior because 'magical vampires' are more like 'real' vampires. There will now be the insane twists and turns that I can't seem to stop myself from writing. Of course I shouldn't have to warn you that there is no canon in this considers it and A/U. Also *hint* I am aiming for no original characters. There maybe some original corpses though. All other stories are being written there will be a massive update of about fifteen chapters to Awake so look forward to it. Please read and review, I love reviews!


End file.
